Bedroom Dancing
by Ivine
Summary: Tíefer konntest du nicht sinken, Potter? Fragt sich, wer tiefer gesunken ist. Derjenige, der bezahlen muss, oder der, der sich bezahlen lässt. Harry x Draco *beendet*
1. Tango

" CONTENT=""" CONTENT="" 

** Disclaimer and Notes **

Disclaimer: Harry, Draco und der Rest der HP-Welt gehören nicht mir, aber das Storyboard hab ich selbst verbrochen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. (Ich glaube auch kaum, dass Leute dafür was bezahlen würden g) 

** Zur Story **

Inhalt: Tiefer konntest du nicht sinken, Potter? - Fragt sich, wer tiefer gesunken ist. Derjenige, der bezahlen muss, oder der, der sich bezahlen lässt. 

Pairing: Harry x Draco 

Rating: R (wegen Lemon, Prostitution, Gewalt) 

Zeit: 3 Jahre nach dem 7. Schuljahr Harry und Co sind also ca. 21 

Länge: 1/? 

Autor: Ivine (elvishlady86yahoo.de) 

Sonstiges: Was soll man dazu sagen? Mein neuestes Werk. Ich weiß, ich habe noch andere Pflichten zu erfüllen, aber ich brauche auch mal was, das ich zwischendurch schreiben kann, einfach um meine Schreibblockaden zu überwinden. Die Charas sind oder werden höchstwahrscheinlich OOC, außerdem ist das mein erster Versuch aus der Ich-Perspektive... 

Naja, sagt mir doch einfach, was ihr hierüber denkt. Kritik ist erwünscht. Keine Flames, bitte! 

**BEDROOM DANCING**

1.

****_TANGO_****

****

_Draco_

****

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf das Wagendach meines schwarzen Jaguars. Ich fuhr wie immer rastlos durch die dunklen Straßen Londons. Was gab es denn auch zu tun für mich? Mein Vater war schon seit fast 5 Jahren in Askaban. Man hatte mir das Familienvermögen vererbt, nachdem Mutter sich selbst getötet hatte. Und wer wollte jetzt noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben, nachdem der dunkle Lord tot und alle Todesser entweder in Askaban oder tot waren. Nein, ich war nie offiziell zum Todesser geworden, schließlich wurden die Kontrollen nach meinem fünften Schuljahr einfach zu sehr verstärkt, als das man mir das schwarze Mal einfach so hätte einbrennen können. Und Dumbledore hätte es schließlich sicher bemerkt. Ich hatte mich schon immer gefragt, warum Vater mich nicht nach Durmstrang geschickt hatte, allerdings war ich im Nachhinein froh darüber, denn ich wäre sicher früher oder später erfroren. 

Nachdem ich die Schule erfolgreich beendet hatte - mit Bestnoten natürlich - wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Es war schon immer beschlossene Sache gewesen, dass ich in die inneren Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen werden würde, aber nachdem Sankt Potter ihn - wie es zu erwarten war - im siebten Schuljahr besiegt hat, war das natürlich nicht mehr möglich. Nach dem Selbstmord meiner Mutter im selben Jahr stand ich also ganz alleine da. Alles was ich hatte, war ein riesiges Landhaus mit einigen Hauselfen und ein riesiges Vermögen in Gringotts. Sonst nichts. Keine Freunde, denn keiner von ihnen wollte noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Keine , denn die saß schließlich in Askaban. Also ergriff ich die Chance, verkaufte Malfoy Manor und erstand statt dessen eine wunderbare Wohnung in London und eines dieser genialen Muggelautos. Womit wir wieder am Anfang wären, denn ich tat wirklich nichts anderes in den folgenden 3 Jahren, außer in den Straßen rumzukurven und Mädchen aufzureißen, die ich dann so schnell wie möglich wieder fallen ließ. 

Der Regen fiel wieder stärker und ich konnte kaum noch etwas sehen. Es war wohl besser, anzuhalten und zu warten, bis sich das Wetter wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Seufzend stellte ich den Motor ab und blickte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Ein Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich betätigte den automatischen Fensterheber und blickte mürrisch auf die Person, die es wagte meine Ruhe zu stören. 

Wie wär's mit uns, Süßer? Mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue ließ ich meinen Blick über die Gestalt draußen wandern. Es war ein junger Mann, etwa in meinem Alter. Schwarze Haare hingen ihm verstrubbelt ins Gesicht. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Regenschirm. Mein Blick wanderte weiter nach unten. Mein Gott, was hatte der denn an? Noch weniger ging wohl nicht? Das schwarze Netzoberteil zeigte mehr, als es verdeckte. 

Was ist jetzt? Ich sah direkt in zwei schwarz umrandete grüne Augen. Das konnte nicht war sein! Oder doch? Noch weiter nach oben. Tatsächlich. Da war sie. Eine blitzförmige Narbe, fast verdeckt von den schwarzen Haare, aber dennoch sichtbar. 

Mein Gott. spuckte ich heraus. Tiefer konntest du nicht sinken, Potter? 

Fragt sich, wer tiefer gesunken ist. Derjenige, der bezahlen muss, oder der, der sich bezahlen lässt. erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und ich blickte ihn zuerst verständnislos an. 

Du glaubst also, dass ich keine abbekomme? Ich lachte. Damit hatte ich noch nie Probleme, das müsstest du eigentlich wissen. 

Warum bist du dann hier? Die grünen Augen blickten mich fragend an. 

Ich konnte sehen, wie er frustriert seufzte. 

Du machst heute wohl kein gutes Geschäft, was? Ich grinste. 

Wofür brauchst du die Kohle? Drogen? Die Sache wurde langsam interessant. 

Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy. fauchte Potter wütend zurück. 

Steig ein. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das sagte. Ehrlich nicht. Ich musste noch nie dafür bezahlen, warum jetzt? 

Der Schwarzhaarige sah mich verwirrt an. 

Steig ein, worauf wartest du? Ich bin wahrscheinlich der einzige Kunde, den du heute noch bekommst, also beeil dich! erklärte ich ungeduldig und er packte seinen Regenschirm zusammen, öffnete die Autotür und setzte sich neben mich. Ich ließ den Motor starten und bewegte ihn vom Straßenrand weg. 

Wie viel kostest du? 

****

_Harry_

****

150. Weil du's bist. Ich ließ mir die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen kräftig auf meinen normalen Preis aufzuschlagen. Malfoy hatte recht, an solchen Tagen machte man kein gutes Geschäft und wenn er schon bezahlte...außerdem waren wir schließlich Erzfeinde... 

150? Bist wohl ne Edelnutte, was? scherzte der blonde Fahrer neben mir. Das ist aber hoffentlich das volle Programm.. 

Ich lächelte freundlich. Ich könnte dir ja aufzählen, was alles nicht darin enthalten ist...150 ist das Kurzprogramm. Mehr als ein Quickie ist da nicht drin. 

Mittlerweile war das Lächeln meines Nachbarn eingefroren. Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Wie viel kostet mich dann das volle Programm? 

300. Da wäre alles drin, bis auf Küssen, das mach ich nicht. 

Mmmh, hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Malfoy blickte wieder konzentriert auf die Straße. Ich bemerkte, dass er sich verändert hatte. Die Haare waren nicht mehr so streng nach hinten gegelt und alles in allem schien er um einiges lockerer zu sein, als in der Schule. 

Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen. Damals in Hogwarts war alles so anders gewesen. Ich hatte Freunde und ein zu Hause. Jetzt hatte ich natürlich auch eine Wohnung, aber ansonsten war ich alleine. Mit der Zaubererwelt hatte ich nicht mehr viel zu tun, auch wenn ich Pläne gehabt hatte. Ja Auror wollte ich werden, zusammen mit Ron, meinem besten Freund. Aber seit Ron tot war, hatte er diese Pläne begraben. Ich hatte viele meiner Freunde sterben gesehen. Mit Hermine hatte ich schon länger keinen Kontakt mehr. Ich glaube sie konnte es nicht ertragen mich zu sehen. Der Junge, wegen dem so viele gestorben waren. Eben auch Ron. 

Du denkst gerade an früher, stimmt's? fragte mich Malfoy von der Seite und ich nickte. 

Es scheint alles schon ewig her zu sein, dabei sind es doch erst 3 Jahre. Es ist, als wäre ich nie dagewesen. meinte ich und wunderte mich, dass ich meine geheimsten Gedanken vor ihm ausbreitete. 

Ich hätte gewettet, dass du im Ministerium arbeitest oder so...und jetzt treff ich dich hier, da ist doch irgendwas schiefgelaufen... 

Kann man so sagen... Ich zögerte. Eigentlich wollte ich das nicht gerade mit Malfoy besprechen. Wirklich nicht. Glücklicherweise hielt er gerade in diesem Moment an einem Haus an und bedeutete mir auszusteigen. Malfoy ging mir voraus und ich folgte ihm, erleichtert, dass ich nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und sprechen musste. 

Schweigend fuhren wir mit dem Aufzug bis in den dritten Stock. 

Malfoys Wohnung war so, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Kühl und distanziert. Die Wände waren allesamt weiß und bis auf ein paar Bilder kahl. Die Möbel waren, soweit ich sie sehen konnte schwarz oder zumindest dunkel. So auch das schwarze Ledersofa, auf dem ich mich jetzt niederließ. 

Möchtest du einen Drink? hörte ich meinen blonden Gastgeber sagen. Fast automatisch nickte ich. 

Whiskey, wenn du hast. sagte ich und begann in meiner Hosentasche nach einem Päckchen Zigaretten zu fahnden. Darf ich? Ich blickte ihn mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel an. 

Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du rauchst, du trinkst, was kommt als nächstes? Malfoy stellte zwei Gläser auf den Tisch. 

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Warum kannst du nicht einfach meine Frage beantworten, das hätte mir schon gereicht. erwiderte ich genervt. 

Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Potter. Fühl dich wie zu Hause. Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte an seinem Glas. Seufzend ließ er sich neben mir aufs Sofa fallen. Es war komisch neben seinem Erzfeind zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass wir heute noch miteinander schlafen würden. Eigentlich hätte es mich ekeln müssen, aber ich hatte diese Phase schon hinter mir. Zuerst fühlst du dich schmutzig, dann ekelst du dich vor deinen Kunden und schließlich ekelst du dich vor dir selbst. Wenn du diese Phase hinter dir hast, ist dir alles gleichgültig. Während du deine Nummer schiebst, versuchst du einfach dich in eine Art Trance zu versetzen, so dass du eigentlich nichts mehr mitbekommst. Dann nimmst du dein Geld und wartest auf den nächsten und so weiter. Bis du in diesem Stadium angelangt bist dauert es ungefähr eineinhalb Jahre. Trotzdem war es schon etwas Neues neben Malfoy zu sitzen. Ich wusste nur, dass ich die Kohle brauchte und durchhalten musste. Ich hatte schon schlimmere Typen und außerdem war mein Erzfeind wenigstens attraktiv, nicht einer dieser alten Säcke oder geschniegelten Beamten, die ein Doppelleben führten. Es sah zumindest nicht danach aus, als hätte Malfoy Frau und Kinder. 

Glaub nicht, dass es zu meinen Gewohnheiten gehört, irgendwelche Stricher in meine Wohnung mitzunehmen. erklärte Malfoy jetzt. Es ist nur so, dass ich Mitleid mit dir hatte, Potty. 

Leck mich. Ich kann auf dein Mitleid verzichten! platzte ich heraus und krallte meine Hand fester um das Glas. 

Eigentlich dachte ich, dass das eher zu deinen Aufgaben zählt. grinste der Blonde. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm sein dreckiges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt, aber ich hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt mich zu beherrschen. Das war wichtig in meinem Geschäft. Nur nicht ausrasten, immer ruhig bleiben. 

****

_Draco_

****

Wir können gleich loslegen, ist mir nur recht. antwortete Potter frech. Ich machs aber nur mit Gummi, kapiert? 

Schon klar, glaubst du ich will mir irgendwas von dir holen? gab ich zurück. Nun mach schon, ich kann hoffentlich etwas erwarten für mein Geld. 

Bei mir ist noch jeder gekommen, ich wüsste nicht, warum du da eine Ausnahme sein solltest. Potter klang hochmütig. Hochmütiger, als man es sein sollte in seinem Job. War er etwa stolz darauf? Das konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Aber im Grunde konnte es mir auch egal sein. Während ich meinen Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen hatte, war mein schwarzhaariger Erzfeind zwischen meine Beine gekrochen und machte sich an den Knöpfen meiner schwarzen Jeans zu schaffen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Ich hob nur kurz die Hüften, damit Potter mich von meiner Jeans befreien konnte. Mein Herz schlug schneller, als er begann mich zu streicheln. Seine Hände waren ganz weich, weicher als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Und ich konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass er seine Sache wirklich gut machte. Ich war erregt wie noch nie in meinem Leben. obwohl er meine empfindlichste Stelle noch nicht einmal berührt hatte, und die schrie förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit. Nach einem kurzen Ratschen spürte ich, dass Potter mir ein Kondom überzog. Und dann endlich...endlich... 

Ich krallte mich soweit es ging in die weißen Kissen, die auf dem Sofa lagen. Meine Hüfte bewegte sich automatisch in die Höhe. Immer weiter in Potters Mund. Weitere Seufzer entfuhren meinem Mund, als er begann leicht zu saugen. Immer tiefer nahm er mich in sich auf, immer fester schlossen sich seine Lippen um meinen Schaft, immer schneller wurden seine Bewegungen....Ich konnte nicht genug bekommen von dem unglaublichen Gefühl, das sich wie eine Flut immer weiter in mir ausbreitete. Mein Körper war wie ein angespannter Bogen, der nur darauf wartete seinen Pfeil endlich loszulassen. Ich bestand aus nichts, außer dem Organ, das unaufhörlich zwischen meinen Beinen pochte. Es war, als würde die Sehne immer weiter gespannt, immer fester und dann.....Ahhhhhhhh....ging der Pfeil los..... 

Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich wieder zu Atem kam. Potter hatte den Gummi schon längst entsorgt und noch immer hob und senkte sich meine Brust schneller als sie es normalerweise tat. 

Glaubst du jetzt, dass ich mein Geld wert bin? Der Schwarzhaarige grinste mich selbstgefällig an, während er seine Zigarette ansteckte. 

Nichts, worauf du besonders stolz sein müsstest. bemerkte ich mürrisch. Ich musste zugeben, dass er gut gewesen war, sehr gut. Es war sogar der beste Blow Job, den ich je bekommen habe. Aber lieber hätte ich mir die Zunge abgebissen, als es Potter auf die Nase zu binden. Wenn das alles ist, was ich für 300 bekomme, dann ist das kläglich. Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten? meinte ich jetzt verächtlich und ich sah, dass sein Grinsen breiter wurde. 

Das war erst der Anfang, Baby. Warte erst mal ab, was noch kommt... Potter erhob sich wieder und drückte seine Zigarette aus. Mit gezielten Schritten ging er auf mein CD-Regal zu und ließ seinen Blick über die zahlreichen Hüllen schweifen, bis er scheinbar die Richtige gefunden hatte. Ich realisierte nicht, was für einen Song er auflegte, ich wusste nur, dass der Rhythmus etwas hypnotisierendes an sich hatte, dem ich nicht entfliehen konnte. Oder vielleicht wollte ich das auch gar nicht. Ich kann mich nur erinnern, dass ich Potter angestarrt habe, als er anfing sich zu bewegen. Seine Hüften vollzogen verführerische Kreise, mit geschlossenen Augen tasteten seine Hände über seinen Oberkörper, unter sein Shirt. Mit einem Ruck entfernte er das ohnehin sehr durchsichtige Oberteil und ich ließ meinen Blick über die nackte Haut streichen. Dieser Körper war einfach göttlich, auch wenn ich das niemals laut ausgesprochen hätte. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seine Hände wieder wandern, diesmal spielte er mit seinen Brustwarzen, in denen silberne Ringe steckten. Mein Herz raste, es war unglaublich, dass Potter mich so in Extase versetzen konnte. Er war mein Erzfeind und außerdem ein Mann, was wohl das größere Problem war. Eigentlich hätte mich das in eine Identitätskrise oder wenigstens sexuelle Krise treiben müssen, aber in jenem Moment verschwendete ich nicht einen Gedanken daran, sondern ließ mich weiter treiben. 

Nachdem er also ausgiebig mit seinen Brustwarzen gespielt hatte, machte er sich am Gürtel seiner schwarzen Lederhose zu schaffen. Mein Mund stand weit offen und wäre ich ein Hund gewesen hätte ich sicher gehechelt und gesabbert. Gut, sabbern tat ich, was ich zu meiner Schande gestehen musste, allerdings hechelte ich nicht, was wenigstens den Vorteil hatte, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr blamierte. 

Lasziv lächelnd ließ Potter langsam seine Hüllen fallen und bei jedem Kleidungsstück hoffte ich, es würde das letzte sein. Auch wenn es nur zwei waren, kam es mir vor, als hätte er sich tausender entledigen müssen. Und dann stand er vor mir. Nackt. Wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte. Ich war sprachlos. Er war einfach wunderschön, wie er da so stand und mich frech angrinste. Mein Blick hing an seiner Körpermitte hängen und ich schluckte. 

Da staunst du, was? sagte er und machte wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich konnte noch immer nichts sagen, schloss meinen Mund und öffnete ihn wieder, ohne dass ein Laut meine Lippen verließ. Potter lächelte und kam näher und näher und blieb direkt vor mir stehen. Ich konnte es nicht lassen, ihn zu berühren. Ich musste wissen, ob es nicht alles ein Traum war. Aber nein, alles war echt und ich wurde mutiger. Meine Hand umfasste seinen Schaft und rieb, bis er steif war. 

****

_Harry_

****

Ich spürte, dass Malfoy zum zerreissen erregt war. Mein Tanz hatte ihn wohl mehr als nur angemacht. Entweder er hatte es wirklich sehr nötig oder er stand schon damals mehr auf Männer, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Aber egal, mir konnte es nur recht sein. Nur, wenn ich gut war, kamen die Kunden wieder. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie waren um Nuancen dunkler als sonst und weniger kalt als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Malfoys Hände lagen auf meinem Hintern, er musste nicht sprechen, die Aufforderung schwebte in der Luft. Wenn ich Glück hatte, würde es heute nicht lange dauern, so heiß wie der Blonde schon war. Um der Sache endlich ein Ende zu bereiten griff ich nach zwei weiteren Kondomen und einer Tube Gleitgel. Sicher war sicher. Ich wusste, dass viele meiner Kollegen es ohne Gummi machten und ich wusste von ebenso vielen, die sich dadurch eine Krankheit eingefangen hatten. Ich könnte es meinem Lebensgefährten nicht antun können, wenn er wegen meines Jobs AIDS bekommen würde, das hieß, wenn ich jemals einen Lebensgefährten haben würde. Nachdem ich mich und auch meinem Kunden geschützt hatte, ließ ich mich vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß sinken. 

Mach schon... keuchte Malfoy. Nein, heute würde es wirklich nicht lange dauern und dann könnte er endlich wieder nach Hause.... 

Vorsichtig, um mir nicht selbst weh zu tun, ließ ich das steife Glied in mich eindringen. Es war noch immer so, als würde etwas in mir reißen, obwohl ich mich doch langsam daran gewöhnen hätte müssen. Schließlich hatte ich schon wesentlich andere Kunden. Der Blonde begann ungeduldig zu werden und bewegte seine Hüfte nach oben, um immer weiter vorzudringen. Er stöhnte laut auf. Emotionslos sah ich ihn an. Ich wollte nur noch, dass es vorbei, sonst nichts. Alles war so anders als sonst. Jetzt fühlte ich mich wieder wie bei meinem ersten Kunden. So schmutzig, gedemütigt, ich wollte hier weg. Warum klappte das heute nicht mit meiner Trance? Ich verzweifelte langsam. Warum brauchte der nur so lange? Ich zog das Tempo an, ich wollte nicht mehr....ich konnte nicht mehr.... 

Alles spielte verrückt in meinem Kopf, nichts war so, wie es sonst war. Endlich hörte ich Malfoys finalen Aufschrei. ich zog mich zurück, säuberte mich mittels eines Zauberspruchs und zog mich so schnell wie möglich an. 

Hier. Deine Bezahlung. Malfoy hielt mir drei Geldscheine unter die Nase. Er hatte sich nur einen schwarzen Bademantel übergezogen. Wortlos nahm ich ihm das knisternde Papier aus den Händen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie schlecht ich mich fühlte. 

Ich drehte mich weg und stieg in den Aufzug. Ich wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause und mich waschen. Ich hatte mich noch nie so schmutzig gefühlt wie jetzt. 


	2. Just Relax

Es hat zwar ein kleines Weilchen gedauert, aber hier ist der zweite Teil! Ich war echt überwältigt von euren Reaktionen und entschuldige mich für die kleinen Fehler im ersten Teil.

_ LSF: Ich wusste nicht, das es eine ähnliche Geschichte in Englisch gibt. Ich möchte nicht, dass hier jemand glaubt, dass ich anderen ihre Ideen klaue. Sollten es tatsächlich gravierende Ähnlichkeiten sein tut es mir wirklich leid. Kannst du mir vielleicht den Namen der Geschichte sagen, damit ich sie mir mal durchlesen kann?_

Jetzt viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel, ich warte sehnsüchtig auf eure Reviews!!

Ivine

**BEDROOM DANCING**

2.

**_Just Relax_**

_Draco_

Mein Stelldichein mit Potter war jetzt schon fast eine Woche her. Seltsam, dass mich das Erlebnis noch immer überallhin verfolgte, selbst bis in den Schlaf. Wenn ich mich nicht ständig beschäftigte, tauchten die Bilder in meinem Kopf wieder auf. Autofahren ging nicht mehr, seit ich meinen Jaguar vor 3 Tagen zu Schrott gefahren hatte. Und natürlich hatte dieser verdammte schwarzhaarige Bastard wieder seine Finger im Spiel. Ich hatte mir gerade vorgestellt, wie er wieder nackt vor mir stand und mich anlächelte, dabei übersah ich die rote Ampel und prallte mitten auf der Kreuzung mit einem anderen Wagen zusammen. Zum Glück konnten die anderen Fahrer noch rechtzeitig bremsen und ich verursachte keine Massenkarambolage. Nur mein Auto hatte natürlich einen Totalschaden, ich glaube es gab nicht ein einziges heiles Stückchen mehr an meinem geliebten Jaguar. Und das alles wegen Potter!!

Seitdem saß ich in meiner Wohnung. Nein, sitzen war nicht das richtige Wort, eigentlich wanderte ich stundenlang nur auf und ab. Und das tat ich bis zu jenem Moment, an dem es an meiner Tür klingelte. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und blieb stehen. Wer konnte das sein? Ich hatte keine Freunde, wer wusste also, dass ich hier wohnte? Ihr denkt es war Potter? Ja, wahrscheinlich habe ich in meinem tiefsten Inneren auch gehofft, der Schwarzhaarige würde vor mir stehen. Allerdings stand da anstatt eines gutaussehenden, durchtrainierten, sonnengebräunten...ich schweife ab, also jedenfalls stand da anstatt eines jungen Mannes ein...wie soll ich sagen...alter Sack.

Special Agent Crinkle, darf ich reinkommen? Ein kleiner, dicklicher, grauhaariger Mann hielt mir seine Dienstmarke vor die Nase. Ich erkannte sofort, dass er kein Muggelagent war. Ich meine, was würdet ihr von einem Kerl halten, der einen signalroten Bademantel über seinem Anzug trägt und außerdem eine Krawatte mit Mickey-Mäusen wie ein Stirnband um den rundlichen Kopf gewickelt hat? Noch immer sah er mich fragend an.

_Chrm. Chrm._ räusperte er sich nun und ich beeilte mich, einen Schritt zur Seite zu treten und ihn an mir vorbei in den Gang treten zu lassen.

Was wollen Sie, Mr. Wie war noch ihr Name? fragte ich und wies auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er sich in das dort liegende Zimmer begeben sollte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit verstand er wohl, was ich ihm mit meinen fuchtelnden Armen sagen wollte und ging weiter.

Crinkle, Mr. Malfoy, mein Name ist Crinkle. sagte der kleinere Mann und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

_NEIN, NICHT DAS SOFA!_ wollte ich rufen. Es war schon fast so etwas wie eine Reliquie geworden, seit der Goldjunge darauf gesessen hatte. Nur mit viel Mühe unterdrückte ich einen wütenden Aufschrei und setzte mich mit betont langsam auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber.

Also, nun legen Sie los, Crinkle! herrschte ich den Special Agent ungeduldig an. Sie verschwenden meine Zeit!Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben genug davon. Nach meinen Informationen arbeiten Sie schließlich nicht.erwiderte der Grauhaarige ruhig.

Das geht Sie nun wirklich nichts an! Es machte mich wütend, dass ein verschrumpelter alter Opa wie Crinkle Recht hatte. Ich wollte ihn endlich loswerden. Ich wollte wieder in meinen Tagträumen von Potter schwelgen. Dieser verstaubte Agent passte nun wirklich nicht ins Bild.

Es ist wichtig, dass Sie mir jetzt genau zuhören, Mr. Malfoy...Ich könnte schon längst alles wissen, wenn Sie nicht so langsam wären! unterbrach ich Crinkle heftig. Ich machte mir keine Mühe, meine Wut zu verbergen. Ich war der letzte Malfoy - der noch auf freiem Fuß war und sogar lebte - und ich hatte sicher keine Lust, mir von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Großväterchen auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen.

Ich mache es kurz: Es gibt zwei Aufträge. Erstens: Finden Sie Harry Potter. Seit fast zwei Jahren gab es kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihm.Ach ja? Vor ein paar Tagen war er noch recht lebendig.

Zweitens: Edward Talbrigt, ehemaliger Todesser, seit 4 Jahren flüchtig, versucht hier einen in der Muggelwelt getarnten neuen Todesserkreis aufzubauen. Finden Sie heraus, wo er sich befindet, wie viele Mitglieder er hat und über welche Schutzzauber er verfügt. Crinkle schwieg und sah ihn ernst an.

Warum ich? fragte ich nur, noch immer fassungslos auf Grund dessen, was der Agent mir gerade eben gesagt hatte.

Als Sohn von Lucius Malfoy ist es sicher einfach, Talbrigts Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Andere Undercover-Agenten kommen nicht in Frage.Und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich nicht auch dazu gehöre und ihre Pläne gleich verraten werde?Wir vertrauen auf Dumbledores Urteil.

_Potter liegt vor mir im Bett. Nackt. Gefesselt. Der Anblick ist sagenhaft. Sein Körper ist alles, was ich mir nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen gewünscht habe. Und er soll mir gehören, mir allein. Meine Hände wandern besitzergreifend über seine Brust. Meine Augen sollen sich in seine brennen, er soll nie vergessen, zu wem er gehört. Es soll eine Brandmarke sein für jeden, der versucht ihn zu besitzen. Er windet sich mit angstvollen Blicken unter meinen Berührungen, versucht mir zu entkommen. Aber das wird er nicht. Niemals, nicht nach dieser Nacht. Jede Faser seines Körpers gehört mir, sobald ich nur die Haut unter meinen Fingern gespürt habe. Meine Hände fahren weiter nach unten. Er hebt seinen Unterkörper an, um mir näher zu sein. Mein Goldjunge...willst du es jetzt? Ich will dich besitzen, mehr als alles andere. Ich will deinen Körper, deinen wunderbaren,_

_anbetungswürdigen Körper...._

Erschrocken schlug ich die Augen auf. Mir war heiß. Nur ein Traum? Ich konnte ihn doch ganz genau spüren...ich war erregt. Und wie. Das Bild des gefesselten Potter kam mir wieder in den Sinn und ich stöhnte frustriert auf. Ich wollte ihn, ich wollte ihn so sehr. Scheiß drauf, dass er ein Mann war, Scheiß drauf, dass er Potter war. Ich musste ihn besitzen. Koste es, was es wolle. Aber erst musste ich die Aufträge erfüllen...Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Ich musste sowieso erstmal nur Potter wieder finden, das würde noch das Einfachste sein. Das Vergnügen kam dann sowieso von allein.

_Harry_

Heute war mein erster freier Tag seit langem und ich genoss die Ruhe und Entspannung. Meistens warf ich mich dann in meine bequemsten (und weitesten) Klamotten, ging in den Supermarkt ein paar Straßen weiter, um mich mit ausreichend Chips und Konsorten auszustatten. Danach knallte ich mich vor den Fernseher. Das war wohl die beste Art, den Horror der letzten Wochen zu vergessen.

Gewalttätige Freier waren schon fast an der Tagesordnung und in diesem Fall war ich froh, meinen Zauberstab noch nicht zerbrochen zu haben, wie ich es einmal vorgehabt hatte. So konnte ich wenigstens die gröbsten Wunden gleich versorgen. Das ging dann so lange gut, bis der Nächste kam. Ihr glaubt nicht, wie viele Männer dich hauptsächlich dafür bezahlen, um die Aggressionen loszuwerden. Es ist nicht primär Sex, was sie wollen, es ist das Gefühl der Gewalt und Macht über jemanden, der ihnen körperlich unterlegen ist. In diesen Nächten konnte ich manchmal kaum schlafen vor Schmerzen. Aber eigentlich ist der Schmerz nicht das, was dich auffrisst. Vielmehr sind es die Blicke, wenn sie dich bezahlen, das macht dich erst richtig fertig. Sie sehen dich so abschätzend, so angeekelt, so demütigend an, als sähen sie nicht einen Menschen vor sich, sondern einen widerlichen Parasiten. Und der muss so schnell wie möglich vernichtet werden. Sie verachten dich dafür, dass du deinen Körper verkaufst...doch sind nicht eigentlich sie die Verachtungswürdigen? Viele von ihnen haben schließlich eine Familie und stehen nicht zu ihren Neigungen. Wie feige sie alle sind...

An Tagen wie diesen dachte ich immer wieder daran aufzuhören, doch am nächsten Abend stand ich doch wieder an meiner gewohnten Stelle und ließ einen nach dem anderen über mich ergehen. Deshalb zog ich es vor, nicht nachzudenken und zog mir lieber die hirnlosen Serien im Fernsehen rein.

Das Fernsehpärchen war gerade an der Stelle Wie konntest du mir das antun, Andrew?, als das schrille Geräusch meiner Türglocke mich abrupt aus meiner Fantasiewelt riss. Ich überlegte erst, einfach gar nicht aufzustehen, doch nachdem das penetrante, nervtötende Klingeln auch nach ganzen 5 Minuten nicht aufhörte, richtete ich mich seufzend auf und ging, leise vor mich hingrummelnd, zur Tür. Ein Blick durch den Türspion zeigte mir einen großen, blonden, gutaussehenden Mann. Ihr habt richtig geraten, kein anderer als Draco Malfoy stand vor der Tür und nahm den Finger nicht mehr von meiner Klingel. Ich war wohl wirklich verdammt gut gewesen, wenn er mich jetzt schon zu Hause aufsuchte... Ich konnte nicht anders und begann zu grinsen und erhörte schließlich das sehnsüchtige Geräusch.

Darf ich reinkommen? Hatte ich richtig gehört? Draco Malfoy, der absolut unhöflichste Mensch, den man sich denken kann, bat mich um etwas? Das waren nun wirklich neue Töne. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hatte Malfoy etwas in seiner Stimme, das mein Mitleid erregte.

Ich ließ ihn an mir vorbei ins Wohnzimmer treten. Mir war durchaus klar, dass meine Wohnung um einiges schäbiger war als seine. Aber schließlich war ich auch erst vor kurzem hier eingezogen und zum Verschönern war ich einfach noch nicht gekommen. Komisch, dass ich mir in diesem Moment Gedanken darüber machte, was der Blonde über meine Wohnung denken könnte. Ich hatte keinen Grund, mich zu schämen. Er kam doch angekrochen, nicht ich. Ein weiterer Gedanke kam mir in den Sinn.

Woher weißt du eigentlich, wo ich wohne? fragte ich und betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Er konnte es doch gar nicht wissen.

Ich hab dich zufällig aus dem Supermarkt kommen sehen und bin dir gefolgt... Malfoy ließ sich elegant auf einen meiner Sessel fallen.

Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich zu verfolgen? Ich blitzte ihn düster an. Schließlich fing ich an den guten Gastgeber zu spielen und stellte den Fernseher stumm. Möchtest du was trinken? fragte ich und blickte noch immer auf den Bildschirm. Andrew und seine Flamme waren gerade auf dem besten Weg sich wieder zu versöhnen.

Kaffee. Bitte.

Ich erhob mich wieder aus dem Sofa, setzte den Kaffee auf und stellte schon einmal zwei Tassen bereit. Danach kehrte ich wieder zu meinem Gast zurück. Schweigend saß ich Malfoy gegenüber. Seine Blicke waren mir unangenehm. So lüsterne Blicke hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Zerstreut blickte ich wieder auf den Bildschirm. Keine gute Idee. Andrew und sein Mädel waren gerade ganz schön bei der Sache. Ich schaltete den Fernseher aus und sah wieder auf. Malfoy hatte ebenfalls interessiert die Vorgänge auf der Mattscheibe beobachtet und trug nun ein eindeutiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Das Gefühl, dass er mich gerade vor seinem inneren Auge auszog, war unerträglich. Eine innere Unruhe ergriff von mir Besitz und ich hatte das unbedingte Gefühl, etwas klar stellen zu müssen: Übrigens, zu Hause schieb' ich keine Nummern...also, wenn du deswegen hier bist, dann kannst du gleich wieder verschwinden.

_Draco_

Natürlich hatte er meine Blicke bemerkt. Mein Begehren war auch wirklich offensichtlich gewesen. Er war wohl nervös geworden und ich konnte das einerseits verstehen, aber andererseits sträubte sich alles in mir, das zu akzeptieren. Wie konnte dieser Luxuskörper es wagen, sich mir zu verwehren. Ich meine, Potter tat das schließlich freiwillig. Es war sein Job, seinen Körper denen zur Verfügung zu stellen, die ihn haben wollten. Und wie ich ihn wollte. Das Traumbild des mir völlig ausgelieferten Schwarzhaarigen tauchte wieder in meinen Gedanken auf. Wie konnte Potter mir das antun? Niemand außer mir sollte ihn haben, nur mir sollte er gehören!

Wenn du nicht deswegen hier bist, warum denn dann? fragte mich Potter jetzt und blickte mich mit seinen grünen Augen durchdringend an. Er riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich konzentrierte mich auf das, weswegen ich wirklich hergekommen war. Ihr habt doch nicht etwa gedacht, ich hätte einen anderen Grund, als den einen Auftrag des Geheimdienstes zu erfüllen, oder? Okay, okay, ihr hattet recht, ich hatte eigentlich noch etwas anderes vor. Weshalb sonst hätte ich mir kurz vorher noch 300 Pfund vom Geldautomaten holen sollen...?

Die Sache ist ganz einfach...gestern Abend stand plötzlich der Geheimdienst vor meiner Tür und beauftragte mich, dich ausfindig zu machen... Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich hab' gehört, du hast seit zwei Jahren kein Lebenszeichen mehr von dir gegeben? Nun war es an mir, Potter forschend anzusehen.

Der Geheimdienst beauftragt ausgerechnet _dich _mich zu suchen. Mal ehrlich, das hast du dir doch gerade eben ausgedacht. Welcher vernünftige Agent würde den Erzfeind seines Gesuchten losschicken, um ihn zu finden? Potter lachte und zeigte mir seine gepflegten Beißerchen. Es schien, als wäre dieser Körper bis ins letzte Detail perfekt. Was deine Frage angeht...nachdem ich meinen gesamten Besitz dem St. Mungos gespendet hab, natürlich anonym, verließ ich die Zaubererwelt. Anfangs hatte ich noch Kontakt mit Hermine, aber das hat auch schon lange aufgehört. Es war wohl die beste Entscheidung, die ich jemals getroffen habe... Der Schwarzhaarige hielt inne und blickte stumm aus dem Fenster. Ich wollte ihn gerade dazu bringen, mehr zu erzählen, als er von selbst fortfuhr: Ich wollte mich ohne Zauberei durchschlagen, aber in der Muggelwelt einen Job zu finden, der dir das Essen und die Wohnung bezahlt, ist so gut wie unmöglich...und somit wären wir wieder am Anfang der Geschichte gelandet...

Potter erhob sich und ging an mir vorbei in die Küche.

Du hättest auch einfach zurückgehen können...einen Job hättest _du_ doch immer gefunden! rief ich ihm nach.

Mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei Tassen standen, kam er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ich bemerkte, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten.

Es ist so viel passiert, an das ich nicht erinnert werden möchte...ich wollte einfach alles vergessen, was gewesen ist, und neu anfangen. Alle haben immer große Dinge von mir erwartet, hier ist das nun wirklich nicht so. Es wird nur von mir erwartet, dass ich Talbrigt den verlangten Teil meines Lohns abgebe und das mache, was die Freier wollen... Er setzte sich, das Tablett noch immer balancierend, wieder auf die Couch. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich nicht weiter in seine Privatsphäre vordringen sollte. Potter war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken, als er jetzt das braune Getränk schlürfte und aus dem Fenster in die Nacht blickte. Der Teil mit dem Vergessen schien nicht besonders gut funktioniert zu haben und einen winzigen Moment lang schlich sich etwas wie Mitleid in mein Herz, bis mir einfiel, dass der Schwarzhaarige kein Mitleid wollte.

MOMENT! Was hatte Potter gesagt, wem er einen Teil seines Lohnes abgeben musste?

Wie heißt dein Zuhälter, Potter? platzte ich, entgegen meiner sonst eher ruhigen Art, heraus.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah mich verständnislos an. Talbrigt. Aber was interessiert dich das?Mensch, dieser Typ muss ein echter Trottel sein...erkennt seinen größten Feind nicht, selbst wenn er vor ihm steht...ich meine klar, du hast dich verändert, aber...Wovon zum Teufel redest du eigentlich Malfoy?!Edward Talbrigt ist ein gesuchter Todesser, der hier in der Muggelwelt einen neuen Todesserkreis aufbauen will. Ich soll dort als Undercover-Agent eingeschleust werden...wenn der Geheimdienst wüsste, dass sich Harry Potter bereits dort befindet...Du wirst dich unterstehen, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, wo ich lebe und was ich mache, verstanden? Erzähl' ihnen, was du willst, dass ich bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen bin meinetwegen...Ich will nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben und eigentlich dachte ich, dass mein Leben endlich einmal normal verlaufen würde und ich nicht schon wieder mitten in einer Verschwörung stecke! erklärte Potter heftig und errötete vor Zorn.

Ich finde nicht, dass ein Job als Stricher besonders normal ist... warf ich grinsend ein. Und außerdem, was willst du dagegen machen, wenn ich dem Geheimdienst sage, wo du steckst?Dann Malfoy, bist du ein toter Mann... erklärte Potter und blickte mich düster an.

Ich hab einen Vorschlag...du lässt mich ran und ich halt meine Klappe...

Harry

Du bist ein verdammter Wichser, Malfoy! spie ich förmlich heraus.

Gib einfach auf, Potter. Ich war schon immer besser als du und das weißt du auch...du wirst nie gegen mich gewinnen... meinte der Blonde in seiner unverwechselbaren Gelassenheit.

Ach ja? fauchte ich und stürzte mich unversehens auf ihn. Ich wollte nichts anderes, als ihm sein beschissenes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln, das mich nun schon den ganzen Abend störte. Malfoy wollte es doch nicht anders. Nach kurzem Gerangel hielt Malfoy meine Hände in einem eisernen Griff über meinem Kopf fest und saß auf mir. Alles wütende Gestrampel half nichts, ich hatte verloren. Schon wieder einmal...

Du bist aus dem Training, Potter. erklärte der Blonde wieder mit dem provozierenden Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ich sollte mir jetzt meinen Gewinn abholen...was meinst du?Glaubst du, ich mach's umsonst? Das hättest du wohl gern!! Wenn ich schon gegen alle meine Prinzipien verstieß, dann wollte ich wenigstens auch einen kleinen Vorteil daraus ziehen. Mit Malfoys Geld konnte ich immerhin für den Rest der Woche frei nehmen.

Weil du's bist...zufällig habe ich gerade noch 300 in der Tasche...Ach und du bist nicht wegen Sex gekommen? Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen..! Es war nicht zu fassen. Wie notgeil konnte man eigentlich sein?

Ich würd' ja gern, aber sie ist leider schon tot...Leck mich, Arschloch! fuhr ich ihn wütend an.

Das kannst du haben....

Wieder dieses Grinsen. Irgendwann würde er hierfür sehr sehr lange leiden müssen, so viel war klar.

So, das war es für heute. Sorry, diesmal gab es nicht so viel HxD Action, aber ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu...


	3. Once more, with passion

_Ich bin immer so überwältigt von euren Kommis, das kann ich euch gar nicht sagen. _

_Danke Danke Danke!!! _

_Diesmal gibt es wie versprochen mehr Harry x Draco-Action und ich bin gespannt, was ihr sagen werdet. _

_Langsam wird die Sache auch etwas herber, es gibt nicht umsonst ein R-Rating_

xxxx

3.

**x Once more, with Passion! x**

xxx Harry xxx

Es kam nicht gerade oft vor, dass ich in den beordert wurde, aber an diesem Tag hatte man mir einen besonderen Gast angekündigt. Mir wurde nur gesagt, dass es ein sehr guter Freund Talbrigts sei und dieser bei meinem Zuhälter extra nach mir verlangt hatte. Das brachte mir einen satten Bonus ein, wegen dem ich den Job natürlich ohne zu zögern oder auch nur darüber nachzudenken, angenommen hatte. 

Hätte ich gewusst, um welchen speziellen Freund es sich hierbei handelte, hätte ich wohl mit Sicherheit abgelehnt. Nun könnt ihr euch auch sicher schon denken, wer wieder einmal grinsend durch die Tür des mit roten Samt verkleideten Zimmers schritt. 

Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir? fragte ich kühl und legte die Stirn in Falten. Mmmh...wie lange ist dein letzter Besuch jetzt her? Eine Woche? 

Lass die Späße, ich bin nicht _deshalb_ hier... erklärte der Blonde leicht genervt, aber ich bemerkte, dass seine Wangen einen leichten Rotschimmer trugen. 

Nicht _nur_ deshalb, wolltest du sagen... erwiderte ich grinsend. Und jetzt sag mal, welchen Vorwand hast du dir heute ausgedacht? 

Eigentlich dachte ich, du würdest dich für meine Fortschritte in meiner Undercoveraktion interessieren...aber da du anscheinend so aufs Vögeln versessen zu sein scheinst, verschieben wir das auf nachher... Der Blonde ließ einige seiner lüsternen Blicke über mich gleiten und ich schüttelte den Kopf leicht. 

Du bist unmöglich...irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche? Ich verschränkte die Arme und sah ihm ins Gesicht. 

Weißt du Potter, ich hab uns für heute etwas Nettes mitgebracht. Malfoy verfiel wieder in ewiges Grinsen und griff sich in die hintere Hosentasche. Er winkte mir mit ein Paar Handschellen, die mit schwarzem Plüsch überzogen waren, um das Tragen angenehmer zu machen. 

Ich begann zu lachen. Das ist nicht dein Ernst...ich muss zugeben, auch wenn du ein Malfoy bist, hätte ich dich ein wenig anders eingeschätzt.. 

Sei still und zieh dich lieber aus! 

Du bist pervers, weißt du das? Ich begann mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

Das hat nichts mit Perversion zu tun, es soll dich dazu bringen es zu genießen... 

Ich horchte auf. Das war doch nicht etwa sein Ernst? 

Ich mag es nicht, wenn du unter mir wie ein Brett liegst. Wenn ich das wollen würde, hätte ich mir auch eine Gummipuppe anschaffen können... 

Was verlangst du eigentlich noch? Ich mach nur meinen Job und die letzten Male sah es nicht danach aus, als hätte ich meine Sache schlecht gemacht... Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was er noch von mir wollte. Reichte es nicht, dass ich ihn über mich herfallen ließ? 

Potter, ich will, dass du Spaß dabei hast, dass du vor Lust stöhnst und meinen Namen auf den Lippen trägst, wenn du kommst... erklärte der Blonde rau. 

Das wird niemals passieren, Malfoy, so sehr du dich auch anstrengst...und weißt du auch woran das liegt? Ich ließ mich auf dem französischen Bett nieder. 

Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es mir gleich sagen. 

Weil ich dich nicht liebe. Ganz einfach, aber wenn du es trotzdem probieren willst... Ich räkelte mich ein bißchen und genoss es, Malfoy nach Luft schnappen zu sehen. Irgendwie war es schon ein Triumph für mich, dass er total verrückt nach mir war. Er kam näher und ich ließ mich ohne Widerstand festketten. Dann fing der Blonde ebenfalls an, sich langsam auszuziehen und versuchte mich so wohl anzuheizen, worauf ich allerdings nicht wirklich ansprang. Er war ohne Zweifel attraktiv, aber in meinem Gewerbe gab es so viele Körper, so dass mich Nacktheit an sich nicht mehr anmachte. Und wer konnte mir das schon verdenken; ein nackter Körper war nichts Besonderes für mich, wenn ich jede Nacht mehrere davon sah, von meinen Kollegen ganz zu schweigen. Man musste also schon wirklich etwas leisten, um mich auch nur in irgendeinen Zustand von Erregung zu versetzen. Und da war auch noch der Aspekt mit der Liebe... 

xxx Draco xxx

Das Bild, das sich mir bot, ähnelte dem, das mich ständig in meinen Traumen verfolgte. Vielleicht hörte dieser ganze Spuk dann endlich auf, wenn ich den Traum wahr machte. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie erniedrigend das Ganze für mich war. Ich, Draco Malfoy, hechelte Potter hinterher wie ein sabbernder Hund. Ich hatte es satt, dass immer ich es war, der angekrochen kam, weil ich es ohne seinen Körper nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Das Einzige was ich noch wollte, war ihn endlich zu besitzen, ihn zu meinem Eigentum zu machen. Ein lebendes Spielzeug, ein Körper an dem ich mich vergreifen konnte, wann und so oft ich wollte. 

Meine Blicke streiften über den adonisgleichen Körper. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch sträuben mochte, er würde heute aus freien Stücken mit mir schlafen. Nicht wegen Geld, sondern aus purer Lust, sollte er sich mir hingeben. Ich ließ mich neben Potter sinken und streckte meine Hand langsam aus, ließ sie sanft über Potters Wange streicheln. Das erste Mal spürte ich seine Haut ganz bewusst, wie gut sie sich unter meinen Fingern anfühlte. Gott, sein Körper war so perfekt! 

Wenn du in diesem Tempo weitermachst, sind wir übermorgen noch nicht fertig. meldete sich der Schwarzhaarige jetzt wieder zu Wort. 

Ich verdrehte die Augen genervt. Du bist nun wirklich nicht in der Lage, hier irgendwelche Ansprüche zu stellen, oder? Also halt die Klappe und genieß' es einfach. Ich war erstaunt, wie gelassen ich das hervorbrachte, obwohl ich innerlich brodelte wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten jetzt gleich genommen, aber ich verfolgte heute andere Ziele. 

Ok, du bist der, Boss. erwiderte Potter und schloss die Augen. Ich bin gespannt, wann du begreifst, dass du bei mir nichts erreichen wirst. 

Ich beschloss, darauf nichts mehr zu sagen und wandte mich lieber seinem Hals zu, an dem ich hingebungsvoll knabberte. Seine Haut schmeckte, wie ich erwartet hatte, unglaublich gut. Als ich genug von seinem Geschmack gekostet hatte, wanderte ich mit meinem Mund weiter nach unten, saugte leicht an einer seiner Brustwarzen, während ich den silbernen Ring mit der Zunge umspielte, bis sie sich aufrichtete. Dann wandte ich mich mit derselben Behandlung der anderen zu. Doch alle meine Bemühungen blieben ohne sichtlichen Erfolg, Potters Atem war noch nicht einmal beschleunigt. Ich ließ meine Hände in tiefere Regionen fahren, sanft wie ein Lufthauch streichelte ich über seine Schenkel. Zur selben Zeit liebkoste ich mit meiner Zunge seinen Bauchnabel. 

Zärtlich begann ich jetzt zwischen seinen Beinen zu streicheln, was Potter gerade mal ein sanftes Keuchen entfahren ließ. 

Es hat keinen Sinn, Malfoy, gib es auf. sagte Potter seelenruhig. 

Aufgeben? Nein! Ich überlegte fieberhaft, was ich noch tun konnte, um ihn irgendwie in Stimmung zu bringen. Ich war doch noch nie vorher zärtlich mit einem Mann gewesen. Das vorher war nur purer Sex gewesen, aber jemanden verwöhnen und ihm Lust zu bereiten, war etwas ganz anderes. Ich stand vor einem schier unlösbaren Problem. Aufgeregt streifte mein Blick über die Utensilien', die auf dem Nachtkästchen bereit lagen. Das Massageöl erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich griff danach. Vielleicht würde Potter eine Massage dabei helfen, sich zu entspannen. Ungeniert nahm ich mit gespreizten Beinen auf seiner Hüfte Platz und schüttete etwas Öl auf meine Hände. Ein angenehmer Duft, von dem man nicht sicher sagen konnte, worum es sich dabei handelte, verbreitete sich im Raum. 

Langsam begann ich das Öl auf seine Brust zu reiben und reizte dabei wieder seine Brustwarzen. Potter schloss wohlig seufzend die Augen, er entspannte sich. Wenn es den Schwarzhaarigen auch nicht erregte, wenigstens gefiel es ihm. 

xxx Harry xxx

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich wohl fühlte. Es war einfach anders, wenn sich mal jemand um dich kümmert und dir seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Und ja, es fühlte sich gut an. Sehr gut. Sonst waren alle immer so grob mit mir. Es war ihnen egal, wie weh sie mir taten, es kümmerte sie nicht, ob ich dabei vor Schmerzen schrie. Ich war zärtliche Berührungen gar nicht mehr gewöhnt und mein Körper nahm sie dankbar auf. Langsam lösten sich die Spannungen in meinem Körper, ein leichtes Prickeln breitete sich auf meiner Haut aus und ich seufzte leise. Es war mir egal, dass Malfoy sich dann als Sieger des Spiels fühlen würde. Ich spürte schon seine heiße Erregung gegen meine Hüfte drücken und ich konnte fast nicht anders, als es ihm gleich zu tun. Ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, schoss Blut in meine unteren Regionen. Auch wenn ich meine Augen geschlossen hatte, wusste ich, dass nun ein triumphierendes Lächeln seine Lippen zierte. Er ließ seine Hüften kreisen, rieb sich verheißungsvoll an mir. 

Mein Körper sehnte sich nach körperlicher Nähe, aber mein Verstand wollte das noch immer nicht wahrhaben. Malfoy war nicht an mir interessiert, ich wusste das. Es war nur ein Spiel für ihn, nichts anderes. Ich bedeutete nur eine weitere Eroberung, die auf seiner endlosen Liste vermerkt wurde. Ich wollte etwas anderes als Sex. Ich wollte jemanden, den ich den ganzen Abend nur im Arm halten konnte...ich wollte wahre Liebe. 

Konnte er mich nicht einfach ficken und das war's dann? Ich konnte seinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr spüren. 

Das gefällt dir, was? hauchte Malfoy und begann an meinem Ohrläppchen zu saugen. 

Ja, verdammt, es gefiel mir, dass er mich berührte. Mein ganzer Körper war ausgehungert nach sanften, zärtlichen Berührungen. Automatisch erwiderte ich die kreisenden Bewegungen seines Beckens, genoss die erlösende Reibung, ließ es zu, dass mir ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen entfuhr. Malfoy kroch zwischen meine gespreizten Beine und gönnte mir eine kurze Pause. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah in sein Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck zwischen Verzückung und Triumph pendelte, als er es bemerkte. 

Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Malfoy? Ist es das was du willst? fragte ich leise. Du hast es also tatsächlich geschafft... 

Das war erst der Anfang, Potter. Warte ab, was noch kommt... Er leckte sich über die Lippen. Der Blonde musste sich erst an einen männlichen Körper herantasten, seine ersten Berührungen in meinem Schoß waren unsicher und vielleicht gerade deshalb so reizvoll. Es war, als wollte er mit seinen Fingern jeden Zentimeter meiner Männlichkeit erkunden. Unwillkürlich hob ich mich ihm entgegen und keuchte leise auf. Ich glaubte. dass ich es nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte, dass ich in ein paar Momenten beginnen müsste zu betteln, als ich endlich seine weichen Lippen auf mir spürte. 

rief ich plötzlich. 

Malfoy sah verständnislos auf. Was ist? Er klang gereizt. 

Ich nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Nachttisch. Nicht ohne Gummi. Bitte. 

xxx Draco xxx

Seine grünen Augen sahen mich ängstlich an. Dachte er, ich würde ihn schlagen? Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das Kondom einfach vergessen, ich hatte die Kontrolle über mich verloren. Und jetzt verlor ich mich wieder, allerdings in dem intensiven Grün seiner Augen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich seine Augen bewusst wahrnahm. Flehend blickten sie in meine und ich griff nach dem kleinen Päckchen auf dem Nachttisch. Ich hätte die Macht gehabt, seinen Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen, ich hätte ihn einfach so nehmen können, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, aber ich tat es nicht. 

Nachdem ich Potter das Kondom übergezogen hatte, widmete ich mich wieder meinem eigentlichen Plan. Langsam senkte ich meine Lippen auf die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit und saugte leicht daran. Von seinem leichten Seufzen ermuntert, nahm ich ihn weiter in meinem Mund auf. Ich konnte spüren, wie seine Anspannung wieder nachließ und er sich beruhigte. 

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich mir nicht einmal im Traum vorgestellt, dass ich jemals _so etwas _tun würde. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, Potter so in der Hand - oder besser im Mund - zu haben. Aber ein gutes Gefühl. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, wie ich ihm so Lust bereiten konnte und begann zu testen, was ihm gefiel. Während ich stärker zu saugen begann, blickte ich in Potters Gesicht, das vor Erregung leicht gerötet war. Ich sah ihm an, dass er die Lippen krampfhaft aufeinander presste, dass er nicht vor mir in die Knie gehen wollte. Natürlich hatte ich erreicht, was ich angestrebt hatte, aber er sollte es genießen. 

Sei ruhig laut, wenn du willst. Ich sehe das hier nicht als Sieg über dich an, sondern als reines Vergnügen. Lass dich gehen, Potter. Du brauchst das...keiner wird es je von mir erfahren... Ich meine erst, was ich sagte. Jedes Wort. Das hier war eine Chance, meinen Traum zu verwirklichen, um mich endlich von meiner sexuellen Abhängigkeit von Potter zu befreien. Es musste einfach gehen, schließlich konnte ich ihm doch nicht ewig hinterherlaufen, es musste ein Ende haben. 

Außerdem hatte ich einen wichtigen Auftrag, der mich im schlimmsten Fall sogar das Leben kosten konnte. Und ich hatte vor, noch weiter zu leben. Und das möglichst lange. 

Ich legte meine Hände wieder um Potters aufgerichtetes Glied und rieb andächtig auf und ab. 

Ermutigt von meiner Aussage vorher oder vielleicht auch nur, weil er es einfach nicht mehr aushielt entfuhr dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Keuchen. 

Bring es zu Ende, Malfoy. Bitte. 

Bitte. Schon zum zweiten Mal hörte ich diese zwei Silben aus diesem anbetungswürdigen Mund. Und dabei hatte ich immer gedacht, dass er lieber Snape küssen würde, als mich um etwas zu bitten. 

Seine Augen sahen diesmal nicht so ängstlich und flehend an, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er sehr verzweifelt sein musste. Weil sein Körper auf meine Zärtlichkeiten reagierte, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte. Und verzweifelt, weil er mich um Erlösung bitten musste. Mich, seinen größten Widersacher, seinen notgeilen Freier, der ihn zum Sex zwang. Eigentlich hätte ich Hass in seinen Augen sehen müssen, aber er war wohl zu schwach zum Hassen geworden. 

xxx Harry xxx

Auf einmal war Malfoy in mir. Ich hatte seine Vorarbeiten gar nicht bemerkt, war in meine übliche Trance gefallen, die mich immer dann befiel, wenn einer meiner Kunden seine Lust an mir abreagierte. Ich hatte mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, es zu genießen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Je mehr der Blonde tat, je leidenschaftlicher er geworden war, desto geringer wurde meine Anteilnahme am Geschehen. Ich hatte nicht darum gebeten, mich endlich zu nehmen, weil ich vor Lust zersprungen wäre, es war eher wie mit den Seufzern vorher, eben ein Mittel um deinem Freier das Gefühl zu geben, er sei ein Hengst im Bett. Im Grunde wollte ich nur noch, dass er mich endlich losmachte und ich wieder nach Hause gehen konnte. Nur anfangs hatten mich Malfoys Berührungen erreicht, dann wurde zunehmend das Gefühl geweckt, dass es nur mein Körper war, der ihn interessierte. Er betrachtete mich wie ein Stück rohes Fleisch, wie jeder andere auch. Niemals hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet, schon gar nicht von Malfoy, aber ich hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass irgendwann ein strahlender Held kam, der sich in mich verliebte und in sein Schloss führte. Mir war natürlich klar, dass solche Träume kindisch und absolut unsinnig waren, aber angesichts der immer schnelleren Bewegungen und des wachsenden Schmerzes, der sich auch nicht durch seine reibende Hand um mein Glied auslöschen ließ, zerfiel meine kleine Phantasie. Ich spürte nicht mehr außer die hämmernden Stöße, hörte nichts außer dem lauter werdenden Stöhnen. 

Ich gab keinen Laut von mir, als Malfoy mich über die Klippe brachte. Dafür hörte man seinen Schrei bestimmt noch zwei Zimmer weiter. Erschöpft und noch immer schnell atmend zog er sich aus mir zurück, entfernte erst die Kondome und öffnete dann die Handschellen. Anstatt,wie jeder andere Kunde, gleich wieder zu verschwinden, zog es Malfoy anscheinend vor, sich noch ein wenig neben mich zu legen. 

Du stehst auf Kuscheln, was? Ich hatte den kühlen spöttischen Ton in meiner Stimme wiedergefunden und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. 

Ach, sei doch still... antwortete Malfoy noch immer etwas außer Atem. Er steckte sich eine Zigarette an und sah mich ein paar Momente lang stumm an. Mmh...das war geil... seufzte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Hals. Ich liebe deinen Körper... 

Es zu vermuten und es aus seinem Mund zu hören, waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. Ich hatte es gewusst, aber trotz allem war ich geschockt. Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich ein Kompliment für jemanden aus meinem Gewerbe war, denn schließlich geht es immer nur um den Körper, nie um den Menschen, der sich dahinter verbirgt. Aber es aus Malfoys Mund zu hören, einem Mann, den ich schon jahrelang kannte, war erniedrigend für mich. Wir hatten uns schon immer gehasst und nie irgendetwas an dem anderen geliebt und nun hasste Malfoy mich noch immer, aber er liebte meinen Körper. Ich hasste ihn nicht, vielleicht habe ich ihn auch nie wirklich gehasst, wenn wir auch nicht gerade die besten Freunde waren. Nach dem Krieg konnte ich nicht mehr hassen. 

Aber ich konnte auch nicht mehr lieben. Denn meine einzige wahre Liebe war gestorben. Für mich gestorben, bevor er auch nur den blassen Schimmer davon hatte, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich habe es selbst erst nach seinem Tod bemerkt. Als er starb, war auch ich innerlich gestorben. Alles was ich in der Zaubererwelt sah, erinnerte mich so sehr an ihn, dass ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ich war schuld. Ich wollte das alles hinter mir lassen. Unsere Träume begraben, so wie ich ihn begraben musste. Und er hat niemals erfahren, wie sehr ich ihn geliebt hatte. Und ihn noch immer liebte. Ron. Warum hattest du mich nur verlassen? 

Willst du nicht langsam gehen? fragte ich Malfoy barscher, als ich es vorhatte. Doch die wiederkehrenden Erinnerungen hatten meine innere Ruhe zerstört und mich aufgewühlt. 

Ist alles in Ordnung? Irrte ich mich oder klang der Blonde tatsächlich besorgt? Er wurde nach dem Sex anscheinend tatsächlich anhänglich. 

Alles in bester Ordnung, Malfoy, aber ich möchte jetzt einfach gerne nach Hause. sagte ich jetzt wieder eine Spur freundlicher. Ich sah ihm nicht in die Augen, er sollte nicht sehen, wie verletzt, wie leer ich innerlich war. 

Ich stand auf und suchte mir meine Klamotten zusammen, während Malfoy in Ruhe seine Zigarette zu Ende rauchte. Danach wartete ich, bis auch er sich dazu bequemte, sich anzukleiden. 

Denk daran glücklich zu lächeln und Talbrigt zu erzählen, wie gut ich war, damit ich meinen Bonus bekomme, klar? wies ich ihn energisch an und wollte gerade die Türe öffnen, als Malfoy plötzlich meine Handgelenke packte und mich gegen eine Wand drängte. 

Was soll der Scheiß, Malfoy? fauchte ich den Blonden wütend an. Eine zweite Runde war nicht ausgemacht! 

Bevor ich mich noch weiter aufregen konnte, presste er auf einmal seine Lippen auf meinen Mund. 

xxx Draco xxx

Fragt mich nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hatte, das zu tun, aber ich genoß Potters zarte Lippen und wollte mehr. Fast gewaltsam drängte ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund, animierte ihn dazu mitzumachen. Schließlich ließ ich von ihm ab, ging einen Schritt zurück und leckte mir über die Lippen. 

Ich erschrak, als ich in das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen blickte. Schock. Wut. Hass. All das stand in seinen Augen geschrieben. Ich konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und hatte seinen Angriff auch nicht erwartet, als er sich auf mich stürzte und mich zu Boden riss. Der Aufprall nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen. Sein erster Schlag traf mich direkt im Gesicht. 

Was sollte das, du Arsch?! schrie er mich an und landete seinen zweiten Treffer auf meiner anderen Wange. Verachtest du mich so sehr, dass du nicht einmal die einzige Regel befolgen kannst, die ich aufgestellt habe?! Seine Augen funkelten mich so böse an, wie ich es noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Niemals davor und danach hatte er mich so angesehen. Mittlerweile konnte ich die Schläge nicht mehr zählen, die auf mich niederprasselten und der Schmerz presste sämtliche Luft aus meinen Lungen. Endlich ließ Potter von mir ab und setzte sich schwer atmend aufs Bett. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. 

Bin ich dir so wenig wert, dass du mir meinen ersten richtigen Kuss stehlen musst? 

Erster Kuss? 

Seine Schultern zuckten und ich hörte ihn leise schluchzen. 

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, was nach dem dritten Anlauf endlich glückte und noch immer zog ich vor Schmerz zischend Luft ein. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich neben das schwarzhaarige Häufchen Elend. 

Es tut mir leid. sagte ich leise und legte einen Arm um ihn. 

Fass mich nicht an! fuhr Potter mich wütend an und rückte ein Stück von mir weg. 

Ich hab die Kontrolle über mich verloren, bitte verzeih mir. Er sah mich nicht einmal an. 

Ich bin nicht eines deiner lebenden Sexspielzeuge, ich bin ein Mensch. Auch wenn du mich hasst, gibt dir das noch lange nicht das Recht, mit mir zu machen, was du willst! Potter blickte mir endlich ins Gesicht. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ihn in den Arm nehmen zu müssen, aber ich war doch noch Malfoy genug, es nicht zu tun. 

Es tut mir leid, das hab ich dir bereits gesagt! Langsam wurde auch ich etwas angriffslustiger. Er hätte mich nur nicht so scharf machen dürfen, eigentlich war er doch selbst schuld. 

Potter wischte sich energisch über die Augen und erhob sich ruckartig. Wage es ja nicht mir noch einmal zu nahe zu kommen, Malfoy. Sonst kann ich für gar nichts mehr garantieren! Merk es dir gut! Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus dem roten Zimmer und ließ mich stehen. 

xxx

Puh, geschafft! Jetzt warte ich auf eure Antworten! 

_Zeitgleich mit diesem Kapitel wird auch ein neuer Teil des Zweieigen Zwillings __**The Rebirth of Tradegy** auf erscheinen, schaut doch mal vorbei. Das ganze ist ein großes Stück romantischer als das aber ein Kommentar würde mich freuen...._

Bis zum nächsten Mal eure

Ivine


	4. Strange Changes

Hallo ihr Lieben,

schlagt mich, killt mich, ich weiß es ist eine lange lange Ewigkeit vergangen und jetzt quäle ich euch auch noch mit einem so schrecklichen Kapitel...Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, aber die letzten zwei Szenen sind mir einfach so aus den Fingern geflossen. Draco hat sich irgendwie ziemlich verändert (Daher auch der Kapitel-Titel)...naja ihr werdet sehen.

Viel viel Spaß trotzdem

4.

**x Strange Change x**

xxx Harry xxx

Auch drei Wochen nach meiner letzten Begegnung mit Malfoy schäumte ich noch vor Wut, wenn ich auch nur an seinen Namen dachte. Und leider musste ich viel zu oft über ihn nachdenken. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er das gemacht hatte. Er liebte mich nicht und wenn man jemanden nicht liebte, dann küsste man ihn doch auch nicht einfach so, oder? Vielleicht war es wieder mal einer von seinen Plänen, der mich systematisch in den Wahnsinn treiben sollte. Jedenfalls sollte er es besser nicht mehr wagen hier oder sonstwo aufzutauchen, wo ich mich befinden könnte. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dann mit ihm gemacht hätte. 

Es klingelte. Wenn es der war, den ich vermutete, dann konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen. 

Es klingelte wieder. Er musste es sein, sonst gab es niemanden, der wusste, wo ich wohnte...und Freunde hatte ich schließlich nicht. 

Beim dritten Klingeln riss ich die Tür auf. Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier tust! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich nie wieder bei mir blicken lassen! begann ich zu schreien, noch bevor mein Gegenüber die Gelegenheit hatte etwas zu sagen. 

Harry? Seit wann waren wir denn beim Vornamen? Verwirrt blickte ich auf die Person vor mir. Ich sah direkt in zwei fragend blickende braune Augen. Das Gesicht, zu dem die Augen gehörten, war mir mehr als bekannt. 

Harry, darf ich reinkommen? fragte Hermine sanft und lächelte mich freundlich, aber bestimmt, an. 

Sprachlos winkte ich sie herein. Was tat sie hier? Und woher wusste sie, dass ich hier wohnte? 

Kopfschüttelnd folgte ich ihr in mein Wohnzimmer, wenn man es denn als solches bezeichnen konnte, denn es hatte sich noch immer nichts an meiner Innenausstattung geändert. Ein schäbiges graues Sofa, das einen neuen Überzug gebrauchen konnte, ein fleckiger quadratischer Tisch und zwei alte Ledersessel, die ebenfalls ihre besten Tage schon gesehen hatten. Die Glühbirne hing ohne Lampenschirm nackt von der Decke herunter. All das erblickte Hermine in diesem Moment und ich wusste, dass sie erschrocken war, auch wenn sie versuchte, dass ihre Gesichtszüge ihr nicht entglitten. 

brachte sie jetzt stockend hervor. Was ist nur mit dir passiert? 

Willst du auch eine Tasse Kaffee? fragte ich zusammenhanglos und ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Ich wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab und ging in die Küche. Als ich mit zwei Tassen voll dampfendem Kaffee zurückkehrte, blickte mich Hermine genauso an, wie ich sie verlassen hatte. 

Ich stellte die Tassen ab und ließ mich auf dem Sofa sinken. Setz dich doch. 

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einem der beiden Sessel nieder und blickte mich wieder forschend an. Du brauchst nichts vor mir zu verbergen...Malfoy hat mir alles erzählt... 

ER HAT WAS? platzte ich heraus und meine Tasse landete klirrend auf dem Boden. Eine Kaffeepfütze breitete sich zu meinen Füßen aus. Während Hermine die Sauerei mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch beseitigte, schloss ich die Augen, verbarg mein Gesicht in den Händen und atmete kurz durch. 

Meine Güte, Harry, das ist nun wirklich nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst... erklärte die junge Frau ruhig und ließ sich wieder nieder. 

Ich glaubte, nicht mehr richtig zu hören. Waren denn plötzlich alle Menschen verrückt geworden? Ich sprang auf und lief unruhig auf dem nackten Fußboden auf und ab. 

Ach, wirklich? Findest du es nicht beschämend, dass der Junge, der lebt, seinen Körper an jeden verkauft, der ihn haben will? Bist du dir da wirklich sicher, Hermine? fragte ich und blickte aus dem Fenster. 

Wovon redest du Harry? 

Findest du nicht, ich sollte mich dafür schämen es mit Malfoy getrieben zu haben, nur damit ich die Wohnungsmiete bezahlen kann? 

Harry! Das ist...das...wusste ich nicht... Hermine blickte in ihre halbleere Kaffeetasse. Draco hat mir erzählt du würdest dich mit irgendwelchen Handlangerdiensten durchschlagen. 

Seit wann nennst du ihn beim Vornamen? meine Stimme klang noch immer aufgewühlt, auf Grund meines Ausbruchs gerade eben. 

Anstatt einer Antwort, begann sie in ihrer kleinen Handtasche zu kramen, bis sie eine weiße Karte herauszog und sie mir wortlos reichte. 

Ich blickte auf die schwarzen Buchstaben. 

**Special Agent**

**Hermine Granger**

**Geheimdienst im Auftrag des Ministeriums für Zauberei**

**Abteilung für Dechiffrierung und Archiv**

Dumbledore hat mich für diesen Fall extra in das Sonderkomitee beordert. Eine Menge von unseren alten Freunden ist ebenfalls an der Sache mit Talbrigt dran. 

Meine Güte, was leitet Dumbledore eigentlich nicht? warf ich ein. Und warum ist es erforderlich mich aufzuspüren? Ich will nichts mehr mit der ganzen Scheiße zu tun haben! 

Du bist ohne Zweifel der mächtigste Zauberer, wir brauchen dich. Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Todesser sich in der Muggelwelt tarnen? Selbst dein Nachbar könnte einer sein! 

Dann hätte er mich längst kalt gemacht. erklärte ich kühl. Es gibt noch etwas, das euch Draco anscheinend verschwiegen hat. Ich arbeite für Talbrigt, in der Muggelwelt versteht sich. Und solange er mich nicht erkennt, werde ich das auch weiterhin tun. 

Du glaubst wirklich Talbrigt ist so dumm? Das ist ein zu großes Risiko, er wird dich töten. Hermine blickte mich verzweifelt aus ihren braunen Augen an. 

Vielleicht ist es ja das was ich eigentlich will... 

Harry, das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein... erklärte die junge Frau stockend und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich erkenn' dich gar nicht mehr wieder... 

Ich glaube das liegt daran, dass du mich noch nie wirklich gekannt hast, Hermine. sagte ich leise. 

xxx Draco xxx

Drei Wochen. Drei verdammte Wochen. Warum ging er mir nicht endlich aus dem Kopf? Warum spielte sich seit Tagen immer wieder dieselbe Szene in meinem Kopf ab? Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan. Ich konnte mich selbst nicht mehr verstehen. Er hatte es doch selbst provoziert, er war doch selbst schuld...Er hatte einfach etwas an sich, das ich besitzen wollte. Alles an ihm. Seinen perfekten Körper, seine grünen Augen...er machte mich verrückt. Nur ein Gedanke an Potter brachte mein Herz zum Schlagen. Liebe, meint ihr? Ihr meint wirklich, es war Liebe? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es war sein Körper der mich anzog. Allein die erotische Ausstrahlung, die er auf mich hatte, bewirkte all das. Ich wusste, er würde früher oder später hier auftauchen. Es war jetzt knapp zwei Wochen her, dass ich dem Sonderkomitee verkündet hatte, ich hätte den Aufenthaltsort Potters gefunden hatte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis irgendjemand bei Potter auf einen Kaffee vorbeikommen würde. Klar war es nicht fair von mir, mein Versprechen zu brechen, aber war ich schon jemals fair gewesen? Ich meine, ich war immer noch ein Malfoy, was erwartet ihr? Und noch dazu hatte ich ein so großes Verlangen nach ihm...es war doch klar, dass ich nicht einfach wieder an der Straße auftauchen konnte. Ich glaube Potter hätte mir ohne auch nur zu zögern den Todesfluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Ich musste mir eben etwas Besseres einfallen lassen... 

Es wäre besser, wenn du mir ganz schnell eine Erklärung für all das geben könntest... 

Ich drehte mich herum. Und ratet mal, wer da mit erhobenem Zauberstab und sehr mordlustiger Miene vor mir stand? Genau. Potter. Oh, er war einfach so furchtbar berechenbar. Nicht ohne Grund hatte ich den Schutzfluch für meine Wohnung heute außer Kraft gesetzt, so dass man problemlos in mein Wohnzimmer apparieren konnte. 

Sei vernünftig, ja? Der spöttische Unterton in meiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Wenn du mich umbringst, landest du in Askaban und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? 

Halt die Klappe, Malfoy! zischte der Schwarzhaarige und blickte mich bedrohlich an. Ich bin sicher in Askaban ist es gemütlicher, als mit dir in einem Zimmer zu sein... 

Komisch, dass du dann hier bist, oder? Hast du mich etwa vermisst? Ein Grinsen schlich sich in mein Gesicht. 

Schnauze, oder ich vergesse mich! Oh ja, Potter war wirklich sehr sauer. Das machte die ganze Sache irgendwie noch interessanter...es war wie früher in der Schule...als wäre die Zeit zurückgedreht worden.Du hast dich wirklich kein Stück verändert, Malfoy... 

Warum sollte ich? Ich habe immer das bekommen, was ich wollte, darauf kommt es schließlich an. Sieh dich doch mal an...du hast die Welt gerettet, Mann! Und trotzdem bist du hast du keine Freunde, musst sonstwas machen, um die Miete für deine Wohnung zu bezahlen und obwohl du noch so jung bist, bist du innerlich schon lange gestorben...egal was für ein großer Held du bist, am Ende sind doch immer die Guten die Verlierer! 

Jetzt war er stumm. Was sollte er auch sagen? Ich hatte doch recht. 

Potter sah aus, als wollte er sich gleich auf mich stürzen, aber von einem Moment auf den anderen veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Ich hatte wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn er ließ den Zauberstab zu Boden fallen und plötzlich brach er in Tränen aus. Und ich stand da und blickte auf ihn herunter. Ich hatte gewonnen, wie immer. 

Aber ich fühlte nicht wie sonst ein Triumphgefühl..es war nicht gerade schwer jemanden, der schon am Boden liegt, noch einmal einen Fußtritt zu versetzen. Es war keine Herausforderung mehr mit ihm zu streiten. 

Ich wollte das alles doch gar nicht! Niemand hat mich je gefragt, ob ich der Retter der Zaubererwelt sein will! Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht, sie haben es mir doch aufgezwungen. Ich hätte mich lieber weiterhin von Dudley verprügeln lassen, anstatt all das mit anzusehen, was ich sehen musste! Er kam auf mich zu und griff mich am Hemdkragen. Du musstest nie mit ansehen, wie alle Menschen, die du je geliebt hast, sterben mussten. Du musstest nie jemanden töten...also erzähl mir nicht, wie es mir geht, du hast nicht den leisesten Schimmer davon, wie es in mir aussieht! 

Es interessiert mich auch nicht, Potter. erwiderte ich kühl. Es interessiert mich auch nicht im Geringsten. 

Alles was ich noch wahrnahm, war sein Atem. Sein Atem auf meiner Haut. Und seine grünen Augen, umrahmt von dunklen Wimpern, in denen noch Tränen glitzerten. Und sein Mund, der noch vor Wut zitterte... 

Ich konnte nicht mehr...ich wollte nicht mehr warten...Blitzschnell griff ich nach Potters Handgelenken und machte sie von meinem Hemd los. Er ließ sich ohne sich zu wehren von mir aufs Sofa drängen. Schauer liefen meinen Rücken herunter, als ich halb über ihm lag und seinen Duft auf mich einströmen ließ. Meine Hände zitterten vor Erregung, als ich eine Hand unter sein T-Shirt wandern ließ. Potter zuckte zusammen und er blickte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er hatte Angst. Das erste Mal seit langem blickte er mich nicht voller Hass oder Verachtung an, er hatte einfach nur Angst. Potter war wirklich nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst und nie war es mir bewusster als in diesem Moment. Die grünen Augen, die mich verschreckt anstarrten, weckten ein Gefühl in mir, das ich mir nicht erklären konnte, aber irgendwie brachte es mich dazu, Potter in den Arm zu nehmen. Ohne Hintergedanken. 

xxx Harry xxx

Ich dachte ich müsste sterben, ich wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht alles mit mir hätte machen können. Alles. Und ich hätte mich nicht einmal gewehrt. Aber Malfoy tat es nicht. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die man ihm niemal zugetraut hätte, trug er mich auf sein Bett, deckte mich zu und sagte, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen, sondern erstmal schlafen. Es war, als wäre ein Wunder geschehen und ich schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein. 

Erst am nächsten Morgen, als ich wieder klar im Kopf war, realisierte ich, dass ich mich vor Malfoy gedemütigt hatte. Dass er jetzt erst recht auf mir herumhacken würde. 

Guten Morgen, wie willst du deinen Kaffee? Seine Stimme schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken auf. 

Schwarz mit viel Zucker. sagte ich. 

Und schon war er wieder verschwunden. 

Such dir ein paar Sachen aus meinem Schrank heraus, wir müssten fast dieselbe Größe haben. hörte ich Malfoy aus der Küche. Wenn du fertig bist können wir frühstücken. 

Ich war noch immer perplex, als wir gemeinsam am Tisch saßen und ich an meinem Kaffee nippte, während mein Gegenüber herzhaft in ein Marmeladenbrötchen biss. Diese Situation war so unwirklich, dass ich glaubte zu träumen. Nach allem, was gestern und die Wochen davor zwischen uns gewesen war, saßen wir wie eine glückliche Familie am Küchentisch. Es war nicht zu begreifen. Und irgendwie war es auch schön. 

Und? Machst du jetzt mit? Ich meine, jetzt wo sowieso alle wissen, dass du noch am Leben bist? Es klang wie eine Frage, die Malfoy einfach nur so nebenbei stellte, aber eigentlich wusste ich, dass es pure Berechnung war, mich gerade in dieser gemütlichen friedlichen Stimmung zu fragen. Denn in so einer Stimmung will doch eigentlich niemand gestört werden, also der beste Moment, um Fragen zu stellen, die man durch Zustimmung schnell abwürgen kann. 

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich seinen Plan durchschaute, aber wahrscheinlich hätte ich in jeder Stimmung gesagt. Schon seit längerem regte sich bei mir immer wieder der Gedanke, einfach in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren. Ich wollte diesen Job nicht mehr machen, wollte wieder mir selbst gehören. Also nickte ich und nahm wieder einen Schluck Kaffee. 

Aber eine Bedingung habe ich... Ich sah Malfoy direkt in die Augen. Da wir ja nun gewissermaßen Partner sind, kann ich dich als Kunde nicht mehr akzeptieren. Du solltest dich lieber voll auf deine Aufgabe konzentrieren... 

Beinahe hätte ich beim entgeisterten Blick des Blonden laut losgelacht, aber ich beließ es bei einem Grinsen. 

antwortete er schnell. Hauptsache Dumbledore ist zufrieden und ich krieg meinen Bonus. Er versuchte also wieder einmal cool zu spielen, aber ich wusste, dass er mit dieser Abmachung nicht ganz zufrieden war. Aber das eines klar ist, ich bin hier der Boss, sonst niemand! 

xxx Draco xxx

Das herzliche Lachen Potters in meinen Ohren klang noch nach, als er nach Hause apparierte. Und es tat gut, dass ich der Grund für sein Lachen und seine gute Laune war. Überhaupt, ich hatte eine gute Tat vollbracht und konnte stolz auf mich sein. 

Aus einem inneren Drang heraus fing ich an zu pfeifen und als ich irritiert damit aufhörte, musste ich beinahe selbst über mich lachen. Ich hatte auch einen guten Grund für meine gute Laune: Wenn ich nun viel Zeit mit Potter verbrachte, würde er schon von selbst herausfinden, was er für Qualitäten hatte und genügend Gelegenheit haben, sich ihm freiwillig hinzugeben. 

Guter Plan! Ich klopfte mir in Gedanken selbst auf die Schulter und begann wieder zu pfeifen. 


	5. Change once more

5.

Change once more

Draco

oOoOoOoOo

Gedankenverloren blickte ich auf Potter, der neben mir auf unserem Aussichtspunkt eingeschlafen war. Friedlich sah er aus und ruhig. In den letzten zwei Wochen war es sichtlich bergauf mit ihm gegangen. Ich selbst hatte Talbrigt dazu gebracht, den Schwarzhaarigen in meinen „Dienst" zu stellen. Und nur in meinen. Das hieß, dass er nicht mehr abends am Straßenstrich stehen musste, dass niemand anderes sich mehr an diesem wunderbaren Körper vergreifen durfte.

Leider auch nicht ich, denn irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ich müsse mein Versprechen einfach halten. Aber es fiel mir schwer, sehr schwer, denn mein Verlangen nach dem Schwarzhaarigen hatte sich zu meinem Leidwesen nicht verringert. Und in einer solchen Situation konnte Potter doch nicht einfach einschlafen! Musste er mich denn immer wieder in Versuchung führen? Das war einfach nicht fair. Ich musste mich zurückhalten, nicht jeden Zentimeter der freiliegenden Haut anzufassen, die im silbernen Mondlicht glänzte.

Wenn er doch nur wach wäre, dachte ich, dann könnte ich mich wieder auf unseren eigentlichen Plan konzentrieren, nämlich vom Dach aus den Eingang zu Talbrigts „Etablissement" zu beobachten. Bevor nämlich das Sondereinsatzkommando der Auroren überhaupt etwas machen konnte, war es erstmal notwendig zu wissen, mit wie vielen Gegnern sie rechnen mussten. Es wäre einfach aufgefallen, wenn ich ständig immer wieder nachgefragt hätte.

Aber jetzt in diesem Moment war mir unser Auftrag mal wieder egal. Ich blickte in das Gesicht des Schlafenden, sah seine dichten schwarzen Wimpern, die leicht im Wind flatterten, sah seinen roten Mund, der einladend geöffnet war...

Nein...ich durfte doch nicht...es war gegen unsere Abmachung...

Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als mein Mund sich langsam auf seinen legten. Ich schloss die Augen, als ich den süßen Geschmack erahnte und - entgegen meiner guten Vorsätze - schob ich langsam meine Zunge weiter vor und strich leicht über seine Lippen, die sich daraufhin noch ein Stück weiter öffneten. Vorsichtig tastete sich meine Zunge weiter vor und erkundete zaghaft Potters Mundhöhle.

Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte sich unter mir und ich wich erschrocken zurück. Hatte ich nun das bißchen Vertrauen, das sich langsam gezeigt hatte, verspielt? Noch erschrockener war ich über seine heftige Reaktion: Stürmisch schlangen sich seine Arme um meinen Hals und sein Mund presste sich auf meinen. Leidenschaftlich drang seine Zunge in meinen Mund, neckte meine eigene...

Heiße Schauer durchfuhren meinen Körper, die Hitze verbreitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper, fuhr auch in tiefere Regionen, wo sich nun schmerzhaft das eindeutige Zeichen meiner Erregung gegen meine Hose drückte.

Ich weiß, das wäre meine Gelegenheit gewesen, ihn zu besitzen. Er hätte sich nicht gewehrt, denn er war weder wach, noch schlief er. Als ich meine Arme um ihn schlang, hörte ich den Schwarzhaarigen leise seufzen. „Ron..." flüsterte er heißer und traurig. „Ron..."

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er hielt mich für das Wiesel! Langsam löste ich mich aus der Umarmung und entfernte mich wieder ein Stück von ihm.

Ich war stinksauer! Er sollte keinen Toten begehren! Er sollte mich begehren, nur mich allein! Potter sollte mir gehören!

„Draco?" Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte sich langsam und blickte mich aus verschlafenen Augen an. „Hab ich was verpasst?"

Ich unterdrückte den Drang, ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen und setzte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht auf. „Nein, keine Sorge. Komm, wir gehen nach Hause, heute passiert doch nichts mehr."

Harry

oOoOoOoOo

Seit jener Nacht hatte sich etwas verändert. Draco behandelte mich nicht mehr wie sonst. Irgendwas musste geschehen sein, als ich auf dem Hausdach eingeschlafen war. Aber natürlich wollte er nichts sagen, auch nachdem ich mehrmals nachgefragt hatte. Wenn er überhaupt etwas sagte, dann wurde er schrecklich pampig. Irgendwie war der Blonde sauer auf mich, auch wenn ich nicht verstand, warum eigentlich.

Heute war ein besonderer Tag. Dumbledore würde uns besuchen. Ich hatte irgendwie ziemliche Angst davor, ihn zu treffen. Was würde er wohl von mir denken, wenn er mich sah, nach allem was er durch Hermine zweifellos erfahren hatte. Zum Glück würde nicht das ganze Sonderkomitee mitkommen, sonst hätte ich dem Ganzen wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht zugestimmt. Ich wollte die Sache langsam angehen. Und das heutige Treffen war mein erster Schritt wieder zurück. Nicht mehr lange und ich könnte mir eine kleine Wohnung irgendwo in Hogsmeade oder sonstwo mieten, wo niemand meine Vergangenheit hier in der Muggelwelt kannte.

Wir trafen den Schulleiter in Malfoys Wohnung. Meine eigene hätte ich niemandem mehr zeigen wollen.

Nervös lief ich auf und ab, während der Blonde seelenruhig auf seinem Ledersofa saß und Kaffee schlürfte.

„Aufgeregt, Potter?" fragte er mich spöttisch lächelnd.

„Nein, ich laufe nur zum Spaß hier herum wie ein legendes Huhn!" gab ich zurück und setzte meinen Weg immer auf und ab fort.

„Jetzt setz dich endlich neben mich, das hält ja nun wirklich kein Mensch aus!" meinte Malfoy, seine letzten Worte wurden jedoch von der Türglocke übertönt. Der Blonde erhob sich gemächlich und ging los, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Schön Sie zu sehen, Mr. Malfoy!" hörte ich die vertraute Stimme meines ehemaligen Schulleiters und ich freute mich auf eine seltsame Weise, ihn zu hören. Lange war es her und ich musste zugeben, dass ich den alten Zauberer vermisst hatte, genauso, wie ich die ganze chaotische Zaubererwelt vermisst hatte, mit den bissigen Büchern und ihren bewegten Bildern.

„Harry, ich freue mich, dich endlich wieder zu treffen!" Dumbledore war älter geworden, seine ohnehin schon weißen Haare wirkten stumpf und weniger füllig als früher. Aber seine blauen Augen blitzen noch immer wissend über die halbmonförmigen Gläser seiner Brille.

„Professor..." Ich brachte einfach nicht mehr heraus. Der alte Zauberer lächelte mich väterlich an und kam näher. Ich war auf einmal schrecklich gerührt, ich spürte einen richtigen Klos in meinem Hals.

„Habt ihr vielleicht auch ein paar Zitronendrops für mich?" fragte er aus heiterem Himmel, wohl weil ihm meine Rührung nicht verborgen geblieben war.

Ich musste lachen.

Später saßen wir gemeinsam in der gemütlichen Sitzecke, wo ich den beiden dann meinen Entschluss mitteilte, dass ich wieder zurück in die Zaubererwelt kommen wollte. Dumbledore war sichtlich erleichtert, denn da dieser Mann schließlich alles zu wissen schien, hatte natürlich auch bemerkt, dass meine körperliche Verfassung nicht gerade gut war. Aber das war okay, ich hatte schwere Zeiten durchgemacht, wer wäre da nicht am Ende?

Schließlich kamen wir auf die Mission zu sprechen.

„Talbrigt plant für die nächste Woche ein Treffen aller Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Ich kann leider immer noch nicht sagen, wie viele es sein werden. Aber besser ist es, die Sache beim ersten Mal zu beenden, bevor irgendwelche Anschläge geplant werden können." berichtete Draco.

„Sie haben recht Mr. Malfoy, wir können nicht zulassen, dass sich alles wiederholt, wir haben gerade erst angefangen die Wogen zu glätten, die Wunden, die unsere Gesellschaft davongetragen hat sind noch lange nicht verheilt. Wenn jetzt noch etwas passiert, dann wird das Vertrauen aller sicher verloren gehen."

Also war es beschlossene Sache. Nächste Woche war es soweit.

Draco

oOoOoOoOo

Als Dumbledore uns verlassen hatte, blieben wir noch eine Weile schweigend auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Ich war irgendwie enttäuscht. Harry wollte also zurück auf Dumbledores Schoß kriechen, zurück in die verdammte Zaubererwelt, in der es den meisten doch egal war, ob Harry Potter noch lebte. Ich hatte in meinem tiefsten Innern gehofft, dass wir hier bleiben konnten, wenn alles vorbei war. Dass wir weiterhin abends zusammen ausgingen oder TV schauten oder sonstwas. Dass wir wie immer, seit wir uns kannten, am gleichen Ort lebten und uns fast jeden Tag sehen würden. Dass es eine wie auch immer geartete Zukunft für uns geben würde.

Oh Gott, ich wusste, dass ich sowas nicht denken durfte. Nicht mal wenn ich allein war. Meine Sehnsucht nach einer kleinen Berührung war plötzlich riesengroß. Ich wollte ihn. Ich wollte ihn für immer an meiner Seite und in meinem Bett. Er sollte nicht zurückgehen und wenn, dann nicht ohne dass ich ihn vorher noch einmal gehabt hatte.

Ich dachte nichts, als ich ihn plötzlich in meine Arme riss und meinen Mund auf seinen presste. Ich wollte ihn nur fühlen. Seine Lippen auf meinen Lippen, seine Haut an meiner Haut.

Potter war total überumpelt von meinem Überfall, doch langsam begann er sich zu wehren.

„Malfoy..." keuchte er leise. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Ich dachte wir hätten eine klare Vereinbarung getr..."

Weiter ließ ich ihn nicht kommen. Ich musste ihn haben. Jetzt. Ich drängte den Schwarzhaarigen mit dem Rücken aufs Sofa und hielt seine Hände über dem Kopf fest, während ich ihn weiter küsste. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte mich und ich schmeckte Blut. Potter hatte mir in die Lippe gebissen. Ich hätte aufhören sollen, doch es machte mich nur noch mehr an.

„Du bist ja ein ganz Wilder." hauchte ich in sein Ohr. „Das gefällt mir..."

„Lass das Malfoy...bitte...Ich tu alles was du willst, aber bitte tu mir das nicht an..." In den grünen Augen meines Gegenübers glitzerten Tränen. „Nicht so, Draco..."

Es war vorbei. Ich konnte es nicht. Die Kälte der Malfoys mochte sich nicht in mir breitmachen.

„Scheiße Potter..." Ich sah zu Boden. „Ich will dich so sehr. Besser du hältst dich von mir fern. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich noch beherrschen kann."

Verschreckt sah der Schwarzhaarige mich an. „Draco..." begann er.

„Verschwinde Potter! Hau ab!"

Harry

oOoOoOoOo

Ich war wütend. Ich war verletzt. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn angeschrien und geschüttelt. Statt dessen rannte ich aus der Wohnung und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu. Krachend fiel sie ins Schloss. In diesem Moment hasste ich ihn mehr als ich jemals einen Menschen gehasst hatte. Nicht einmal Voldemort gegenüber empfand ich soviel Abscheu.

Wieso hatte er mir das angetan? Warum hatte er sein Wort gebrochen? Es tat so weh. Ich hatte gerade angefangen, ihm zu vertrauen. Ich hatte seine Gesellschaft genossen, ich hatte mich bei ihm wohl gefühlt, das erste Mal seit langer Zeit. Es hatte sich fast etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen uns entwickelt.

Aber jetzt erkannte ich, was er war. Er war immer noch ein Malfoy. Ein eiskalter berechnender Mensch, den nichts außer ihm selbst interessierte!

Es hatte begonnen zu regnen, ein Blitz zerriss den Himmel, genauso wie Draco mein Herz zerissen hatte.

Er hatte mich weggeschickt und er würde mich niemals wiedersehen. Ich würde zurückkehren in meine Welt, zu meinen Freunden - wenn ich denn noch welche hatte. Ich gehörte nicht zu diesem stinkenden Frettchen, mir war wirklich schleierhaft, wie ich diesen Arsch auch nur einen Moment gemocht haben konnte.


	6. Break these Chains

Hallo zusammen!

Erstmal danke an die Reviewer! Es gibt eine gute Nachricht! Es geht weiter!

An alle „Schwarzleser": Ehrlich gesagt stört es mich schon ein wenig, wenn ich ein paar hundert (!) hits auf ein Kapitel hab, aber keiner sich hinreißen lässt ein Review zu schreiben! Da hab ich doch schon mal gar keine Lust weiterzuschreiben...Klar schreib ich auch für mich, aber nicht nur, es wäre also nett, mal wieder ein paar mehr Kommentare zu hören...auch Kritik, ganz egal, aber jeder Autor wünscht sich doch Feedback, oder?

**6. KAPITEL:**

**BREAK THESE CHAINS**.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry

oOoOoOoOo

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, meine Wohnung zu verlassen. Klar, sie war nicht besonders luxuriös gewesen, aber immerhin mein Zuhause. Ich hatte mich dort selbst versorgt und die Miete bezahlt, einfach alles. Trotzdem war ich auch irgendwie erleichtert, als ich mit meinem schweren Koffer durch die Tür schritt. Die Möbel konnte haben, wer wollte, ich würde sie nicht mehr brauchen. Mein Plan war ganz einfach: Ich würde zum Grimmauldplatz gehen. Das Haus gehörte schließlich mir, Sirius hatte es mir vermacht und ich hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, es zu verkaufen, als ich die Zaubererwelt verließ. Vielleicht wollte ich mir einfach noch eine Möglichkeit offenlassen, zurückzukehren; was letztlich der Grund gewesen war, konnte ich nicht sagen. In diesem Moment war ich jedenfalls froh, dass ich ein neues Zuhause hatte. Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis ich meine Angelegenheiten mit dem Vermieter und ähnlichen Leuten geregelt hatte und dann wäre es soweit. Ungefähr am selben Tag, an dem die Welt auch von Talbrigt berfreit sein würde. Das war perfekte Planung. Ich würde einfach noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Mir einen anständigen Job suchen, vielleicht als Bedienung in einem Café, es gab tausend Sachen, die ich machen konnte, die Welt stand mir offen.

Trotzdem überfiel mich ein komisches Gefühl, als zwischen Nr. 11 und 13 das erste Mal seit langer Zeit die Nr. 12 auftauchte. Es war fast genauso wie in meinem fünften Schuljahr, als ich das heruntergekommene Haus zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Die Tür sah noch immer genauso schäbig aus wie vorher und die Fenster waren genauso staubig. Aber es war alles, was ich noch hatte. Mein Vermögen steckte in St. Mungo und das war auch gut so. Ich würde wieder Geld haben, so wichtig war das nicht.

Die Eingangshalle zu betreten und zu wissen, dass Sirius mich nicht begrüßen würde, war schrecklich für mich und die schon lange verdaut geglaubte Trauer über meinen Patenonkel schwappte in mir hoch. Das spärliche Licht des Lumos-Zaubers konnte die Halle längst nicht ausreichend beleuchten, doch ich konnte mich noch immer sehr gut zurecht finden.

Eine Zeit lang irrte ich einfach in dem düsteren Haus herum, hinterließ Spuren im Staub, der sich in den Jahren wieder überall in dicken Schichten abgesetzt hatte. Es kamen immer wieder Erinnerungen auf, die sich nicht verdrängen ließen...Das Gemälde von Sirius Mutter, das, nachdem die schreckliche Frau von Bellatrix' Tod erfahren hatte, einfach in Flammen aufging, denn sie war schließlich die rechtmäßige Erbin des Hauses gewesen - zumindest ihrer Meinung nach. Ich hatte mir in diesem Moment vorgestellt, wie froh Sirius nur wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass das Bild nicht mehr da war.

Mein Weg führte mich durch die verschiedenen Zimmer der Villa und schließlich auch in das meines verstorbenen Paten. Es sah noch immer so aus, als wäre nichts geschehen. Niemand hatte gewagt, etwas darin zu verändern. Wäre der Staub nicht auf allem gelegen, hätte man der Meinung sein können, dass er jeden Moment wieder hereinplatzen könnte, um mich zu einem unsäglich albernen Streich zu überreden. Ich entdeckte, dass ein umgedrehter Spiegel auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Tränen füllten meine Augen und ich sah mich deutlich einen ähnlichen Spiegel zerbrechen. Ich ließ mich kraftlos auf sein verstaubtes Bett fallen...die Tränen rannen mir übers Gesicht, ich konnte kaum atmen, meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt...Ich war Schuld. Ich allein. Ich griff nach dem Spiegel und schleuderte ihn mit einem Schrei vor Wut und Trauer gegen die Wand. Der Spiegel zerbrach in unzählige Scherben, die klirrend zu Boden fielen und sich auf dem Bett verteilten. Ich nahm eine der größeren Scherben in die Hand...Ich überlegte, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn ich sie mir in eine meiner Adern rammte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn das Blut und mit ihm das Leben einfach aus mir herausfließen würde. Vielleicht konnte ich ja dann endlich vergessen...und vergessen, das war alles was ich wollte...

Doch plötzlich riss mich ein Geräusch aus meinen dunklen Gedanken. Ich horchte angestrengt. Was war das? Dann fiel es mir ein. Natürlich. Der Türklopfer. Ich fragte mich, wer denn jetzt, nur wenige Stunden nachdem ich zurückgekehrt war, schon wieder etwas von mir wollte...Ich machte mich auf den Weg, um die Tür zu öffnen und in dem Moment, als ich sie aufzog, wusste ich bereits, wer das sein musste.

„WILLKOMMEN ZURÜCK, HARRY!" hallte es mir entgegen. Ich stand also da, Staub befand sich überall, wo man nur hinsah, in den Haare, an meinen Klamotten, überall und mein Gesicht war noch immer feucht vor Tränen. Und vor mir standen lauter Leute, deren Gesichter mir bekannt vorkamen, aber sie waren wie aus einer anderen Welt.

„Harry, Harry, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen...Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht..." Freudentränen liefen über das Gesicht einer jungen hübschen Rothaarigen, die ich mit Mühe als Ginny Weasley erkannte. Sie fiel mir um den Hals und erdrückte mich fast. Die Gruppe meiner Freunde drängte mich zurück in die Eingangshalle und endlich erschien auch das Gesicht Dumbledores. Natürlich. Wer sonst konnte wissen, dass ich zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt war. Er wusste alles...nur nicht, was jetzt in mir vorging...was ich wirklich brauchte...im Grunde wusste er nichts. Dumbledore war nur ein alter Mann, der mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht glaubte, dass er mir helfen konnte...

oOoOoOoOo

Draco

oOoOoOoOo

Edward Talbrigt war ein gutaussehender Mann und wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, was er eigentlich für ein Mensch war, dann hätte ich ihn vielleicht sogar attraktiv gefunden. Er blickte aus zwei dunklen, wachsamen Augen auf mich herunter, denn er war ein ganzes Stück größer als ich. Seine schwarzen, nach hinten gegelten Haare glänzten im rötlichen Licht des Eingangsbereichs seines Erotikclubs.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy." begrüßte er mich freundlich und drückte meine Hand. Seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Er trug einen gut sitzenden Desinger-Anzug und mit seinem gepflegten Schnurrbart und seinen sorgfältig gezupften Augenbrauen hätte er durchaus auch ein besserer Zuhälter in der Muggelwelt sein können.

Zwar hasste er Muggel über alles, das hinderte ihn aber auch nicht daran, mit ihnen Geld zu verdienen, um einen neuen Kreis von Todessern aufzubauen. Viele ließen sich vermutlich nur dadurch anlocken, dass sie durch Talbrigt ein Leben im Luxus führen würden. Zumindest hatte er das wohl vielen versprochen.

Mein Motiv, dass musste für ihn einleuchtend sein, war natürlich die Rache an den Leuten, die meinen Vater nach Askaban geschickt hatten. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich noch heute Abend als Verräter enttarnt sein würde, schlich sich Schweiß auf meine Stirn.

Talbrigt brachte mich in eine Art Konferenzsaal, in dem die anderen mich wohl schon erwartet hatten. Ich war schließlich so etwas wie ein Ehrengast, schließlich war mein Vater einer der höchsten Todesser überhaupt gewesen. Es waren etwa 30 Männer anwesend, die mir alle unbekannt waren. Kein Wunder, da man hauptsächlich die bekannten Anhänger Voldemorts gefasst hatte. Die Todesser, die erst am Anfang ihrer Karriere standen, waren innerhalb der Organisation nicht bekannt und deshalb konnten wohl niemals alle Anhänger des dunklen Lords enttarnt werden.

Ich setzte mich auf einen der gepolsterten Stühle, die in Reihen vor dem Rednerpult aufgebaut waren. Der Raum war prächtig: Auf dem Parkettboden waren schwarze Teppiche ausgelegt, die Wände waren mit Holz vertäfelt. Jetzt wurde jedem von uns klar, dass der Club Talbrigts nur dazu dienen sollte, den Todesserkreis zu decken. Was für ein Pech, dass das alles nichts helfen würde, denn schließlich würde alles schon heute im Keim erstickt werden.

Ich wusste noch nicht, was ich danach machen sollte. Mit diesem Auftrag hatte mein Leben so etwas wie einen Sinn bekommen. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich sogar einen Partner gehabt. Immer wenn ich daran dachte, ballte sich meine Hand unwillkürlich zur Faust. Wie hatte ich nur alles so versauen können? Wenn ich Potter noch ein bißchen Zeit gegeben hätte, noch mehr Vertrauen von ihm bekommen hätte, dann wäre ich früher oder später auch wieder an ihn rangekommen. Jetzt konnte ich die Sache ein für allemal begraben. Ich würde diesen Körper niemals mehr anfassen können, die weiche Haut spüren...ich wollte die Gedanken verdrängen, doch unwillkürlich, wie immer wenn ich an den Goldjungen dachte, stieg Erregung in mir auf. Verdammt! Ich wollte ihn immer noch.

Während ich in meinen Überlegungen versunken war, hatten sich langsam aber sich auch alle anderen Gäste auf den Stühlen niedergelassen. Talbrigt ging auf das Rednerpult zu. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann hatte dieser Spuk ein Ende.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry

oOoOoOoOo

Meine sogenannten Freunde feierten meine Rückkehr. Sie tranken auf mein Wohl und meine glückliche Zukunft, die jetzt dann sicher anbrechen würde. Ich trank auf dieses versiffte Haus, auf meine schreckliche Vergangenheit, auf jeden meiner Freier, der mich besucht hatte und vieles mehr. Oder mit anderen Worten, ich soff mich um den Verstand. Wann Dumbledore gegangen war, wusste ich nicht mehr.

Die anderen konnten nicht verstehen, warum ich der Zaubererwelt den Rücken gekehrt hatte, aber sie fragen auch nicht nach. Sie warfen mir keine mitleidigen Blicke zu. Nichts. Sie feierten mich zwar, aber eigentlich sahen sie mich nicht. Und ich kannte sie zwar, aber eigentlich auch wieder nicht. Ich war kein Teil ihres Lebens mehr und würde es wahrscheinlich niemals wieder werden. Und vielleicht wollte ich das auch gar nicht. Diese ganze Feier war mir zuwider.

Die anderen schien das nicht zu stören, also trank ich.

Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Malfoy. Etwa um diese Zeit müsste er wohl schon auf Talbrigts Treffen sein. Beim Gedanken an diesen blonden Teufel kochte die Wut in mir hoch. Ich krallte mich an meinem Glas fest, so dass erst die Handknöchel ganz weit vorstanden und als dann die Erinnerung an unsere letzte Begegnung wieder vor meinem inneren Auge auftauchte, bemerkte ich nur, dass ein hässliches Klirren erklang und sich etwas auf meine Hose ergoss.

„Mensch, Harry, was machst du für Sachen?" Hermine besah sich meine Hand und versuchte die Glassplitter aus meiner Haut zu ziehen. Das Blut quoll aus einigen Schnitten hervor und tropfte jetzt auf mein Shirt. Ich bemerkte keinen Schmerz.

„Ich möchte jetzt allein sein." sagte ich und befreite meine Hand aus Hermines.

„Aber..."

„Ich kann das selbst versorgen. Bitte geht..." Ich stand nicht auf, als sich die Party auflöste. Jetzt bekam ich doch noch ein paar mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen. Am liebsten hätte ich sie angebrüllt, dass ich auf ihr Mitleid verzichten konnte, dass sie einfach abhauen sollten und mein Leben in Frieden lassen. Aber ich war nicht stark genug, ich wollte einfach meine Ruhe. Ich brauchte niemanden, wirklich niemanden. Sobald man jemandem ein bißchen Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, wurde man doch nur verletzt.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco

oOoOoOoOo

Ich saß wie auf heißen Kohlen. Ich hatte selbst keine Ahnung, wann die Auroren den Raum stürmen wollten. Sie hatten alle Informationen...warum schlugen sie nicht endlich zu? Was Talbrigt sagte, wusste ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich klatschte nur wie mechanisch, wenn auch alle anderen klatschten. Ich wartete nur auf ein Anzeichen, das mir die Ankunft des Sonderkommandos ankündigte.

Nervös ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen...es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis...

Ein lauter Knall unterbrach meine Gedanken. Gleich folgte noch mehr lautes Klirren. Endlich, ich atmete leise auf.

„STEHENBLEIBEN! ALLE!" rief eine dunkle Männerstimme herrisch. Plötzlich kamen nicht nur durch die zertrümmerten Fenster Auroren, es stürmten auch dutzende durch die großen Türen des Saals.

„IM NAMEN DES MINISTERIUMS FÜR ZAUBEREI, SIE SIND VERHAFTET!" brüllte die Stimme wieder.

Natürlich zogen beide Parteien ihre Zauberstäbe und fingen an sich mit den wildesten Zaubern zu belegen, aber die meisten ließen sich leicht überwältigen.

„Mr. Malfoy?" Eine raue Männerstimme lies mich erschrecken. Ich hatte mich eher abseits gehalten. Ein älterer Auror hatte die Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und blickte mich an. „Am besten kommen Sie mit mir, diesen Kampf müssen Sie sich wirklich nicht mit antun." sagte er und er brachte mich sicher durch den Raum. Kurz bevor wir das Zimmer verließen fiel mein Blick auf Talbrigt, der von mehreren Auroren eingekesselt war.

„MALFOY! Du verdammter Verräter! Dafür wirst du büßen müssen!" rief er hasserfüllt in meine Richtung und sah in diesem Moment auch wahnsinnig häßlich aus. In diesem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit erwischten ihn drei Expelliarmuszauber, die ihn gegen die rückwärtige Wand prallen ließen. Er blieb vorerst besinnungslos liegen.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Mr. Malfoy." Der Auror schüttelte mir kurz die Hand.

Ich nickte ihm nur zu und wandte mich dann ab. Die Sache war vorbei, mein Leben gehörte wieder mir und war nun genauso leer und sinnlos wie vorher. Glückwunsch, Malfoy, du bist wieder frei! Aber bedeutete Freiheit auch Leere? Ich zuckte mir den Schultern und apparierte in meine Wohnung.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich nun mit dem restlichen Abend anfangen sollte. Ich hatte keinen Fernseher, also fiel das schon mal weg. Ich hatte keine Freunde, also konnte ich niemanden anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er noch Lust hatte, vorbei zu kommen. Ich hatte mir zwar Feinde gemacht, aber anrufen wollte ich die erst recht nicht, obwohl sie sicher gern vorbei gekommen wären. Also, was tun? Früher hätte ich mich in meinen Jaguar gesetzt und wäre einfach rumgefahren, aber den hatte ich - dank Potter - ja auch nicht mehr. Und Potter...naja den hatte ich ja noch nie gehabt...

Es klingelte. Eine unbestimmte Hoffnung machte sich in mir breit. Eine malfoyuntypische Sehnsucht nach Gesellschaft. Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete ohne nachzusehen, wer es war.

Zugegeben, ich war enttäuscht.

„Mr. Malfoy, kann ich hereinkommen?" fragte mich Dumbledore und sah sich nervös um.

Drinnen angekommen bot ich ihm einen Platz an, aber er wollte sich nicht setzen.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Mr. Malfoy. Packen Sie ihre wichtigsten Habseligkeiten zusammen und kommen Sie mit mir..."

„Aber, warum...?"

„Talbrigt und ein paar seiner Anhänger sind entkommen...vielleicht ein Leck bei den Auroren, dass muss man erstmal untersuchen...aber Sie können sicher sein, dass diese Leute als erstes zu Ihnen kommen. Und dieses Wiedersehen ist wahrscheinlich nicht nach ihrem Geschmack. Ich bringe Sie an einen sicheren Ort."

oOoOoOoOo

Harry

oOoOoOoOo

Ich war gerade in den tiefen Schlaf der Betrunkenen gefallen, als mich ein Geräusch weckte, dass ich nun wirklich nicht hören wollte. Bestimmt war das wieder Hermine, die vor lauter Sorge nicht schlafen konnte. Ich fragte mich, was das eigentlich sollte. Wir waren uns schon lange nicht mehr so nah, wie es einmal gewesen war. Natürlich war sie die Einzige, mit der ich noch Kontakt hatte, als ich gerade erst umgezogen war, aber ich hatte einfach alle Verbindungen zerreißen wollen. Warum konnte sie das nicht verstehen? Es würde nie mehr so werden, wie früher. Nie mehr. Dazu war zu viel passiert in diesem Krieg. Sie hatte nicht an vorderster Front kämpfen müssen, sondern ich! Und was war mir auch anderes übrig geblieben, außer kämpfen.

„...denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt..." so lautete die Prophezeiung. Daran war nichts zu rütteln gewesen. Ich wollte leben, also musste ich töten, so war das nunmal. Aber mal ehrlich, was war das denn noch für ein Leben? Alles, was mir etwas bedeutet hatte, war zerstört. Hogwarts lag in Trümmern und selbst jetzt, nachdem es wiederaufgebaut worden war, war es nicht mehr mein Hogwarts. Jeder, der mir nahe stand, war tot. Ihr könntet jetzt sagen, ich hätte doch noch Hermine gehabt, aber das war nicht so. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gewesen, wenn unser Dreiergespann noch bestanden hätte, doch Rons Tod hatte alles verändert. Sie hätte es nie verstanden und ich hatte auch niemals vor ihr zu sagen, was ich für ihn empfunden hatte. Die Trauer verband uns nur für kurze Zeit, danach entfernte sie sich immer weiter von mir. Um diese Kluft zwischen uns zu überwinden, brauchte es schon mehr als ein paar besorgte Worte und eine Willkommensparty.

„Mir gehts gut! Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Hermine!" rief ich noch während ich die Tür erst aufmachte.

Doch da stand nicht Hermine. Da stand Dumbledore. Mit Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco

oOoOoOoOo

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

Ich blickte auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Ich sah, dass Hemd und Hose mit Blut besudelt waren, sah die notdürftig verbundene Hand. Und seine Augen, die vor lauter Alkohol glasig waren.

„Was wollen Sie mit Malfoy hier?" fragte er, ohne auf den Direktor einzugehen. „Ich will ihn nicht sehen."

„Mr. Malfoy wird verfolgt. Ein paar der Todesser sind heute Abend entkommen. Hier ist er sicher."

„Mr. Malfoy und ich haben nichts mehr miteinander zu schaffen. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor." Harrys Stimme klang messerscharf und kalt.

„Aber, Harry... Junge..." Dumbledore wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er noch sagen sollte.

„Ich bin nicht ihr Junge, Dumbledore!" Seine grünen Augen blitzten den alten Zauberer wütend an. „Ich werde nie mehr ihr Junge sein, verstehen Sie? Ich will mit ihrem ganzen Mist nichts mehr zu tun haben! Ich habe Voldemort für sie umgebracht, reicht Ihnen das etwa nicht? Sie und ihr ganzes beschissenes Ministerium können mir gestohlen bleiben! Ich will nichts mehr damit zu tun haben!"

„Harry, sei nicht so hart zu mir...man kann seiner Bestimmung nicht entfliehen..."

„Ach, und Sie waren nie hart zu mir? Seit meinem elften Lebensjahr pfuschen Sie in meinem Leben herum. Sie lassen mich gegen Trolle, Sphinxen, Wassermenschen, Dementoren und noch Schlimmeres kämpfen, ohne mich auch nur ein einzige Mal zu fragen, ob ich das Ganze überhaupt will! Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss!" Der Schwarzhaarige war außer sich. Die ganze Wut, die sich wohl schon seit längerem angestaut hatte, entlud sich in diesem Moment. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn fasziniert zu beobachten. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, sandte Schauer meinen Rücken hinunter. Niemals vorher und niemals nacher habe ich ihn je wieder so gesehen.

„Haben Sie gehört, Dumbledore? ES IST SCHLUSS, ICH WERDE NIEMALS MEHR EINE IHRER MARIONETTEN SEIN! VERSCHWINDEN SIE AUS MEINEM LEBEN!"

Dumbledore hatte schon die ganze Zeit mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Schock in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes geblickt und nickte nun. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann werde ich gehen..." sagte er leise und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Vielleicht hatte er erwartet, dass Harry ihn im letzten Moment aufhalten würde, aber nichts geschah. Einen Wimpernschlag später war der alte Zauberer verschwunden.

Ich blickte auf Potter, der nun, da er alle Kraftreserven auf einmal aufgebraucht hatte, schwankend im Türrahmen stand. Für kurze Zeit war sein Kampfgeist zurückgekehrt und er war wieder so, wie ich ihn am Anfang unserer Schulzeit kennengelernt hatte, doch jetzt war er wieder die erschöpfte Ausgabe seiner Selbst, die ich am Strich getroffen hatte. Plötzlich knickten seine Beine ein und er sackte zu Boden.

Von weitem hörte ich Donnergrollen. Es begann zu regnen.

Hab ich dafür jetzt vielleicht ein kleines Review verdient? Ich wäre euch jedenfalls dankbar!

LG Ivine


	7. Dark Dreams

**Siebtes Kapitel:**

**Dark Dreams**

_Draco_

Ich versuchte zunächst erstmal, Potter zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, allerdings gab ich nach nur wenigen Versuchen auf. Er war einfach zu betrunken. Ich wusste zwar, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen wollte und ich konnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken, aber ich konnte ihn ja wohl auch nicht einfach da liegen lassen. Der Regen war mittlerweile stärker geworden und Harry und ich waren bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Ich entschied schließlich, dass es wohl das beste wäre, ihn ins Haus zu tragen, denn noch immer machte der Schwarzhaarige keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

Erstaunlich leicht hob ich ihn hoch und brachte ihn in die Eingangshalle. Meine Güte, ich hatte noch nie etwas Staubigeres gesehen! Ich spürte, dass Potter auf meinem Arm zitterte. Und das war auch kein Wunder, nachdem er da im Regen gelegen hatte. Außerdem war er durch seinen Wutausbruch noch zusätzlich geschwächt. Vom Alkohol wollen wir mal gar nicht reden.

Ich entschloss kurzerhand, dass ein warmes Bad ihm vielleicht helfen würde und nachdem ich es dann auch mal gefunden hatte, brachte ich den Schwarzhaarigen dorthin. Mit Hilfe eines Zaubers schaffte ich es, das Bad wenigstens benutzbar zu machen, denn auch hier lag alles unter einer dicken Staubschicht. Harry rührte sich noch immer nicht. Langsam machte ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. Seine Hände waren eiskalt, seine sonst so roten Lippen hatten einen bläulichen Ton angenommen. Schnell ließ ich heißes Wasser in die Badewanne laufen und ich war heilfroh, dass überhaupt welches aus dem Hahn kam.

Langsam begann ich, dem Schwarzhaarigen sein blutverschmiertes Hemd auszuziehen. Als ich ihn vollständig entkleidet hatte, legte ich ihn in das warme Wasser. Noch immer verließ kein Laut seine Lippen, doch zumindest hatte er aufgehört zu zittern. Nach einer Weile hatten auch seine Lippen eine wieder normale Farbe angenommen.

Aus meinem Koffer, den ich vorher noch schnell hereingeschleppt hatte, holte ich ein großes Badehandtuch, breitete es auf dem Boden aus und holte dann Harry aus der Wanne. In das flauschige Tuch gewickelt, suchte ich nun nach einem Zimmer, in das ich ihn legen konnte. Zum Glück war das nicht wirklich schwierig. Ich zerrte das verstaubte weiße Tuch, das man wohl zum Schutz der Möbel darüber gebreitet hatte, vom Bett und legte ihn hin.

Jetzt, nachdem das Schlimmste überstanden war - zumindest dachte ich das im Moment - bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass Potter da nackt vor mir lag. Hitze stieg in mir auf, aber egal was ihr jetzt gedacht habt, so nötig hatte ich es auch wieder nicht. Ich schälte mich erstmal aus meinen Klamotten, denn die waren schließlich auch nass. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit stieg langsam in mir hoch und ich hatte Mühe, meine Augen offen zu halten. Schließlich gab ich nach und legte mich kurzerhand zu Potter unter die Decke. So würden wir beide hoffentlich schneller wieder warm werden. Kaum hatte ich mich hingelegt fielen mir auch schon die Augen zu und ich fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

_Harry_

_Es war dunkel. Vielleicht die dunkelste Nacht, die ich jemals erlebt hatte. Mein Atem bildete weiße Wolken in der kalten Luft, als ich vom Lager aus nach unten ins Tal blickte. Ich fragte mich, ob es ihnen gut ging, wo sie jetzt waren. Ihre Körper lagen noch immer dort unten, wo auch heute wieder der Kampf toben würde wie ein wilder Orkan. Ich dachte an den Augenblick, als das Leben aus ihren Augen und ihrem Körper wich. Sie waren jung, so jung. Sie hatten ihr Leben noch vor sich, genauso wie ich. Doch jetzt lagen sie unten auf dem Schlachtfeld und ich konnte sie nicht einmal begraben. Ihre Familien wussten nichts, keine Nachricht durfte verschickt werden. Wie würde wohl Nevilles Großmutter reagieren, wenn sie nach ihrer Tochter und ihrem Schwiegersohn auch noch ihren Enkel wegen der Todesser verloren hatte? Würden Deans Eltern überhaupt wissen, wofür ihr Sohn gestorben war, wo sie selbst doch als Muggel überhaupt nicht betroffen waren? _

_Der Wind heulte unheimlich durch das Tal, als würde er den Tod meiner Freunde betrauern, wenn es schon sonst niemand tun konnte._

„_Alles in Ordnung?" Rons warme Stimme brachte mich wieder zurück in die Lagerrealität._

„_War das eine ernst gemeinte Frage?" _

_Mein bester Freund legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Wir verstanden uns eigentlich auch ohne Worte. In dem Moment überfiel mich eine Angst, wie ich sie vorher noch nie gespürt hatte. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken..._

„_In welche Scheiße sind wir da nur reingeraten?" Meine Stimme war voller Schmerz. „Du solltest nicht hier sein müssen und ich auch nicht. Wir sollten jetzt in Hogwarts sein und auf unsere UTZ-Prüfung lernen, verdammt!" _

„_Du hast recht. In einer normalen Welt sollte das so sein." Ron seufzte. „Aber wir leben nicht in einer normalen Welt. Hogwarts ist nur noch Schutt und Asche. Und ein völlig geisteskranker Zauberer will dich umbringen. Nicht die besten Aussichten, wenn du mich fragst...und da soll ich meinen besten Freund allein lassen?" Er lächelte mich aufmunternd an. Die letzten Wochen hatten an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Er sah erschöpft aus, seine blauen Augen strahlten nicht mehr so viel Lebensfreude aus wie früher. Und wie sollten sie auch? Ich meine, da unten lagen die Leichen unserer Freunde und Bekannten, da konnte man doch nicht anders als verzweifeln. Dumbledore hatte wirklich alle Mühe, die Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass wir es schaffen konnten. Dass ich es schaffen konnte._

„_Wir sollten schlafen gehen, Harry. Morgen wird ein harter Tag. Du solltest dich ausruhen."_

„_Ja. ist in Ordnung, gehn wir und hauen uns noch ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr. Wenn ich überhaupt schlafen kann." _

_Schon als wir ankamen wurde überall getuschelt. Ich war nervös, als ich hörte, dass Voldemort heute höchstpersönlich gekommen war. Vielleicht, so munkelte man, wolle er der Sache ein für allemal ein Ende bereiten. Entweder er oder Harry Potter. Wer wäre da nicht nervös, wenn er sowas hört?_

„_Das wird schon, Harry. Ich bin immer neben dir. Du schaffst das." versuchte Ron mich aufzumuntern, aber wirklich zuversichtlich wurde ich trotzdem nicht gerade. Wo war eigentlich Dumbledore, wenn ich ihn mal brauchte? Jetzt könnte ich jedenfalls dringend seinen Rat gebrauchen. Was sollte ich tun, wenn Voldemort vor mir stand? Ich war der ganzen Sache nicht gewachsen. _

_Aber eigentlich konnte mir sowieso niemand helfen. Wenn Voldemort mich töten wollte, dann würde er das auch schaffen, egal wie viele Leute ihre Flüche auf ihn schleudern würden._

„_Komm, bringen wir es hinter uns." meinte ich nun zu Ron und nickte ihm zu. Ich war ihm dankbar, dass er keine Fragen stellte, dass er einfach an meiner Seite war. _

_Also stürzten wir uns in das Getümmel von Zauberern. Man konnte manchmal nicht mal mehr erkennen, auf welcher Seite der jeweilige Zauberer war. Ron und ich verbargen uns unter einem Sicherheitsschild, der einiges an Flüchen abhalten konnte. Wir hatten nur ein Ziel. Voldemort. Wenn es heute nicht endete, dann würde es nie enden. Ich bin sicher, dass uns einige der Todesser bemerkten und mich erkannten, aber es war sicher nicht der Schutzschild, der sie davon abhielt, uns anzugreifen. Voldemort hatte es ihnen befohlen, soviel war sicher. Wir kamen schnell voran und hatten bald das die ganze feindliche Linie hinter uns. Ich könnte noch so viel erzählen. So viele Dinge, die in diesem schrecklichen Krieg passierten, doch es tut mir fast zu weh daran zu denken. Sollen doch andere davon erzählen, ich bin müde, es immer zu wiederholen._

_Als ich ihn dann erblickte, nahm ich nichts mehr um mich herum war. Ich blickte ihm ins Gesicht und konnte mich nicht regen. Ich hätte ihm viel sagen können, dieser Reinkarnation des Teufels, aber ich sagte nichts. Ich blickte ihm nur in die rotglühenden Augen und fixierte ihn. Ich hörte Ron aufgeregt neben mir atmen. _

_Dann geschah alles sehr schnell und auch jetzt kann ich es immer noch nicht fassen, wie plump mein großer Feind handelte: Er hob einfach seinen Zauberstab und rief: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Ich schloss die Augen. Das war es also. Mein Ende. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte ich einen Schubs in die Seite und ich fiel zu Boden. Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte in Rons. Seine blauen Augen starrten mich leblos an. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen, alles in mir spannte sich an vor Schmerz. Ich kroch unter seinem Körper hervor und starrte auf den dunklen Lord, der hämisch grinsend zu mir hinuntersah. In diesem Moment loderte ein Hass in mir hoch, den ich bis zu diesem Moment noch nie in dieser Intensität gespürt hatte. Meine Magie war außer Kontrolle, wie damals, als ich noch nicht einmal wusste, dass ich welche hatte. Mit einem Mal, wurde mir alles zu viel, ein Schrei voller Schmerz und Trauer hallte durch das gesamte Tal und der Hass suchte sich seinen Weg durch meine Magie nach außen. Für einen Moment war alles in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Alle Menschen in meinem Umfeld wurden zu Boden gerissen. Dann war wieder alles dunkel. Auch Voldemort war zu Boden gegangen und sein Zauberstab lag ein Stück entfernt. Mit ein paar Schritten stand ich über ihm und blickte in sein Gesicht. Er war schwach. Er wusste, dass ich ihn töten würde. Und ich tat es auf gute alte Muggelart. Ich zog einen Dolch aus meinem Umhang und stieß ihn in sein Herz. _

_Manche sagen, dass dies der Moment war, in dem der erste Schnee in diesem Winter zu fallen begann und alle Gräueltaten unter einer dicken weißen Schicht begrub._

_Draco_

Der Schwarzhaarige wälzte sich noch immer unruhig in den Laken und machte keine Anstalten wieder aufzuwachen. Das ging jetzt schon so, seit ich aufgestanden war. Es hatte alles nichts geholfen.

Kein kalter Waschlappen. Nicht mal der Duft von frischem Frühstück. Nichts.

Langsam begann ich mir schon ein wenig Sorgen zu machen.

Manchmal begann er schwer zu atmen, Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und er murmelte vor sich hin. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, aber er musste in seinen Träumen Schreckliches erleben. Am Abend dieses Tages bemerkte ich, dass Potter fast zu Glühen begonnen hatte. Kein altes Hausmittel schien das Fieber zu senken. Wenn er wach gewesen wäre, dann hätte er mich wahrscheinlich dafür erwürgt, dass ich schließlich im St. Mungos anrief und nach einem Arzt fragte.

Als ich schließlich die Tür öffnete stand Granger vor mir. Erst da fiel mir ein, dass sie ja Heilerin geworden war.

„Als ich Grimmauldplatz 12 gehört habe, bin ich sofort los." sagte sie und schälte sich aus ihrem nassen Mantel, denn noch immer regnete es draußen in Strömen. „Was ist denn passiert? Die Wunden an seiner Hand können doch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen sein."

Ich erklärte ihr in Kurzform, was am gestrigen Abend passiert war.

Die junge Frau sagte nichts weiter dazu und ich führte sie zu Harry ans Krankenbett. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen der Schwarzhaarige nicht von Alpträumen gequält wurde und er einfach nur da lag.

Routiniert untersuchte Hermine Harry. Doch sie konnte auch nicht mehr feststellen, als ich.

„Harry hat hohes Fieber, dagegen kann ich ihm etwas geben, aber mir kommt es so vor, als wäre er in eine Art Wachkoma gefallen." sagte sie ruhig, als sie ihre Instrumente wieder in die Tasche packte. Granger war besorgt, das konnte sie nicht verbergen. „Diese Art von Koma ist eher psychischer Natur. Der Kranke wird dabei von seinen eigenen Träumen festgehalten. Meist wiederholt sich ein und derselbe Traum immer wieder und wieder. Bei Harry kann dieses Trauma davon kommen, dass er seine Verbindung zu Dumbledore durchbrochen hat." erklärte sie mir. Sie seufzte. „Leider gibt es auch bei uns noch keine Möglichkeit dieses Kreislauf zu durchbrechen. Ich habe da zwar eine Theorie, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht alles noch viel schlimmer macht..." Granger sah mich an.

„Schlimmer als jetzt? Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, was noch schlimmer sein könnte, als in seinen eigenen Alpträumen gefangen zu sein...Wie soll das Ganze funktionieren?" ich blickte sie forschend an.

„Einer von uns beiden muss durch Hypnose in Harrys Traum reisen. Das ist nicht ganz ungefährlich, es besteht auch die Gefahr, dass dann auch der andere in ein Koma fällt...Irgendwie muss man dann jedenfalls versuchen Harry zu erreichen und aufzuwecken." Hermine blickte mich an. „Es nicht einfach und wirklich ziemlich gefährlich. Ich konnte es bisher noch nicht versuchen und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob es klappt."

Im Grunde klang das doch schon mal ganz vernünftig. Und einen Versuch war es allemal wert. Für mich stand gleich fest, dass ich gehen würde. Ich hatte ohnehin nichts zu verlieren.

„Ich werde mir für den Rest der Woche frei nehmen, da werden wir es versuchen." erklärte Granger, als ich ihr von meinem Entschluss erzählte. „Wir werden erstmal ein paar Hypnoseübungen machen müssen, damit wir auch nichts falsch machen."

„Es wird schon klappen, da bin ich mir sicher." Es musste einfach.

_Harry_

_Die Gedanken ließen sich nicht vertreiben. Ich war Schuld. Ich allein. Warum hatte ich nicht schneller reagiert? _

_Erst konnte man mich nicht einmal von Rons Leiche wegbewegen. Ich hielt sie Stundenweise in den Armen und weinte mir die Seele aus dem Leib, während immer mehr Schnee vom Himmel fiel. Niemand wagte sich mir zu nähern. Ich bekam nicht einmal mit, dass viele Todesser sich ergeben hatten und nun abgeführt wurden oder die riesige Schar Eulen, die zu den Hinterbliebenen geschickt wurde. Mir war alles egal._

_Mein Alptraum namens Voldemort war tot, aber der Alptraum Leben hatte gerade erst angefangen. Ich weinte die Tränen nicht nur für Ron, sondern auch für alle anderen, die in diesem Krieg ihr Leben gelassen hatten, ob ich sie nun kannte oder nicht._

„_Harry?" Es war Dumbledore, der mich als Erster ansprach._

_Ich sah nicht auf. Ich wollte niemanden sehen oder hören._

„_Du solltest Ron jetzt loslassen, Harry." sagte der Schulleiter leise. „Molly und Arthur sind hier."_

_Ich wollte ihn nicht loslassen, nicht jetzt. Aber ich musste. Langsam stand ich auf. Rons Körper sackte auf den Boden._

„_Komm mit, Junge." Dumbledore legte mir seinen Arm um die Schultern. Nur widerwillig ging ich mit ihm mit. Ich wollte nicht weg hier. Vielleicht war es besser einfach hier zu bleiben und zu sterben. Der Schnee sollte mich begraben, meine Gefühle sollten absterben, wie eine erfrorene Pflanze. Man brauchte mich jetzt nicht mehr. Voldemort war tot, der Rest war nicht mehr meine Aufgabe. _

„_Harryschatz, es war nicht deine Schuld!" Molly Weasley sah mich fürsorglich an. Ihre rotgeweinten Augen straften sie Lügen. Sie umarmte mich und begann wieder zu schluchzen. Ich fragte mich, ob sie sich wünschte, dass Ron nicht so mutig und selbstlos gewesen wäre und ich statt ihm gestorben wäre. Wahrscheinlich sogar, auch wenn sie zeitlebens so anständig war und es mir nie sagte. _

_Arthur Weasley war seit dem letzen Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hatte, sichtlich gealtert. In diesem Krieg hatte er 2 seiner Söhne verloren. Seinen Ältesten und den Jüngsten. Er war erstaunlich gefasst, wenn auch still, als wir in Dumbledores Zelt saßen und er uns Tee servierte._

_Es war unwirklich, hier so zu sitzen, wo doch draußen viele Helfer auf dem ganzen Schlachfeld umhergingen und die Körper ihrer Liebsten zu ihnen sandten, damit sie ein würdiges Grab bekommen konnten. _

_Ich hatte plötzlich Heimweh. Ich sehnte mich nach einer Familie, die mich in ihre starken schützenden Arme nahm, wo ich alles hier vergessen konnte. Doch die Dursleys waren mir nie eine Familie gewesen. Mein einziges Zuhause war Hogwarts und das lag in vielen Trümmern und unter ihnen begraben die Körper meiner Lehrer Severus Snape und Minerva McGonnagall. Es würde niemals mehr so sein, wie es vorher gewesen war, auch wenn man das Schloss wieder aufbaute. Besser war es wohl, überhaupt nicht dorthin zurückzukehren._

_Draco_

Granger und ich kamen gut voran. Innerhalb der letzten zwei Tage hatte ich gelernt mich ganz fallen zu lassen, an nichts zu denken und nichts zu fühlen. Denn nur wenn ich ganz frei war in meinem Geist, würde ich in Potters Gedanken eindringen können, ohne ihn vollkommen zu verwirren. Kein Gedanke von mir sollte ihn ablenken, bis ich soweit war und ihn wecken konnte.

„Ich denke morgen bist du soweit." sagte Hermine und blickte mich ernst an. „Aber denkst du wirklich, dass du das schaffst? Wer weiß, was du sehen wirst?"

„Dich würde es noch viel mehr betreffen. Ich kann mir schon denken, was ihn quält." sagte ich und setzte mich zu ihr an den Küchentisch. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin und wärmte uns in dieser rauen Herbstnacht.

Sie seufzte und blickte in ihre Kaffeetasse. „Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, dass ich mich nicht mehr um Harry gekümmert habe. Ich habe mich nur mit meiner eigenen Trauer von ihm abgegrenzt. Ich habe gar nicht gesehen, wie sehr er gelitten hat. Und noch immer leidet..." Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Er dachte, er sei Schuld daran, dass unsere Freunde gestorben sind, das Ron gestorben ist und vielleicht, in meinem Innersten, habe ich das auch geglaubt. Vielleicht brauchte ich einfach jemandem, dem ich Schuld geben konnte. Jeder hat gedacht, dass Harry die Sache schon schaukeln wird...ich auch...aber im Krieg, da konnte er nichts ausrichten...er ist doch noch so jung gewesen. Harry war doch auch nur ein Junge."

„Wir alle waren jung, Hermine." Ich senkte den Kopf. Wir beide waren nicht dabei gewesen, als alles endete. Vater wollte mich nicht dort haben, ich sollte mich daheim in unserer Villa auf meine wichtige Aufgabe als Diener des dunklen Lords vorbereiten und alle Mädchen aus Hogwarts wurden nach Hause geschickt, genauso wie die jüngeren Schüler. Man wollte sie nicht gefährden. Ich spürte, dass Granger sich vorwarf, dass sie nicht gekämpft hatte. Dass sie Harry hatte das allein allein durchstehen lassen. Aber das alles war vergangen. Niemand konnte mehr etwas daran ändern. Wir mussten in die Zukunft sehen. Wir, die Kinder des Kriegs.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen und gut ausschlafen. Die Sitzung morgen wird dich und mich ziemlich viel Kraft kosten. Vielleicht mehr, als wir beide ahnen." Hermine stand auf und nahm mir meine Tasse ab und legte sie ins Spülbecken.

Ich nickte. Körperlich war es nicht anstrengend, aber immer die Konzentration auf einem hohen Level halten zu müssen, machte mich auf Dauer auch fertig. Also stand ich ebenfalls auf und wünschte Granger eine gute Nacht.

Es war komisch diese Tage mit ihr zu verbringen, wo wir doch früher so große Feinde gewesen waren. Schlammblut hatte ich sie genannt, schon immer. Aber erst jetzt bemerkte ich, was für ein Quatsch die Sache mit den Reinblütern war. Wir waren doch einfach alle Menschen, oder? In unseren Adern floss doch dasselbe rote Blut. Im Grunde war es doch egal, ob es Magie enthielt oder nicht. Ich hatte also die ganzen langen Jahre gebraucht, um zu bemerken, wie sehr mein Vater und alle die dem dunklen Lord gefolgt waren, im Unrecht waren. Niemand hatte auf dieser Welt das Recht zu entscheiden, dass ein Mensch besser als ein anderer war. Niemand!

Irgendwie wollte ich Harry wissen lassen, dass ich jetzt anders dachte. Dass ich nicht ein Abklatsch meines schrecklichen grausamen Vaters war. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich es ihm einfach irgendwie sagen musste. Und zu diesem Zweck hätte ich mich noch in ganz andere Gefahren gebracht, als die, die mir nun bevor stand.

oooooooo

Hallo alle miteinander!

Danke für eure lieben Kommentare! Die haben mich wirklich beflügelt. Jeder Autor wünscht sich schließlich, dass man seine Geschichten liest, oder? Ich versuch auch immer bei dem ein oder anderen Reviewer vorbeizuschauen und mal in seinen Geschichten zu stöbern. Also, vielleicht lesen wir uns auch bald dort mal.

Ich hab mich ganz schrecklich beeilt mit diesem Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass euch heute einige Fragen beantwortet wurden...

Nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass es nicht so schnell gehen kann zwischen den beiden. Jetzt ein romantisches Happy End zu bringen wäre tödlich und würde auch nicht zur Geschichte passen. Ich möchte schon, dass die Sache gut ausgeht, aber es soll glaubwürdig bleiben.

Liebe Grüße

Ivine


	8. Rescue Me

Hallo!! Ich weiß, es hat wieder ewig gedauert und es tut mir auch verdammt leid. Aber ich hatte bis gestern keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte. Jetzt ist der Knoten gebrochen und die Planung bis zum Ende steht. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wird es also nicht mehr so eine lange Pause geben.

Jetz wünsch ich euch, aber viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht zu böse...

LG Ivine

**Achtes Kapitel:**

**Rescue Me**

_Draco_

_Ich kann euch sagen, es ist ein komisches Gefühl in die Träume eines anderen Menschen zu spazieren. Man kommt sich vor, als wäre man auf einem anderem Planeten und in Harrys Fall war der Planet mehr als düster. Es herrschte tiefste Nacht, ein kalter Wind fegte übers Land und im ersten Moment stolperte ich einfach drauflos. Doch weil immer noch tiefschwarze Nacht herrschte, warf es mich schon nach ein paar Metern auf den Boden. Ich wollte mich aufrichten und suchte mit den Händen Halt auf dem kalten Boden vor mir. Erschrocken fuhr ich zurück, als ich etwas Weiches vor mir spürte. Ich schluckte. Langsam streckte ich meine Hand wieder aus und tastete das Ding - oder was immer es auch war - ab. Kalter Schweiß stand auf meiner Stirn. Plötzlich ahnte ich, was ich da spürte und ich ahnte auch langsam, wo ich mich befand. Hier war das Schlachtfeld. Hier hatten die Todesser gegen Dumbledores Männer gekämpft... Leichte Übelkeit stieg in mir hoch. Wenn hier das Schlachfeld war, dann war das vor mir ein Mensch...genauer: ein toter Mensch. Diese Erkenntnis brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen, ich stand in Panik auf, stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und übergab mich ins Gras. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass die Traumreise_ so_ real sein würde._

_Ich spürte, dass die Szene wechselte. Es wurde jetzt schnell hell und beide Seiten kamen in Bewegung. In der einen Richtung formierten sich schon die Todesser in ihren schwarzen Roben und mit ihren Masken. Und dann ohne Vorwarnung landete ich mitten in der Schlacht. Es war einfach unglaublich laut. Zauber traf auf Zauber. Überall zuckten rote und grüne Lichtblitze durch die Luft. Zauberer und Todesser kämpften beide gleich erbittert und grausam. Ich lief durch die Masse an Menschen und versuchte Harry zu finden. Ich passierte grausame Szenen: Ein Mann lag vor Schmerzen gekrümmt am Boden, während ein Todesser über ihm stand und immer wieder neue Flüche auf ihn niederprasseln ließ Ich wandte mich ab, ich wollte nicht sehen, wie der Maskierte den Mann erst um den Verstand und dann zu Tode quälte und rannte weiter, ich stolperte immer wieder über leblose Körper, die in grausamen Verrenkungen am Boden lagen und mit toten Augen in den Himmel starrten. Ich hatte nicht im Entferntesten geahnt, wie es hier zuging. Und selbst wenn, dann wären meine Vorstellungen noch immer um ein Vielfaches übertroffen worden. Jetzt, da ich alles durch Harrys Augen sah, da konnte ich verstehen, dass er lieber seinen Körper verkauft hatte, als noch einen Moment länger in der Zaubererwelt zu bleiben._

_Eine Gruppe junger Zauberer tauchte vor mir auf. Endlich, Potter war dabei. Zusammen mit dem Wiesel, Longbottom und Dean Thomas. Sie hielten ein Schutzschild um sich und ein paar ältere Zauberer aufrecht, sa dass diese zwar angreifen kannten, aber kein Zauber hindurchdringen konnte._

_Ich lief auf sie zu. Ich bemerkte zuerst nicht, dass neben mir ein gedungener Mann lief. Er hielt etwas in der Hand, das ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Er zog einen kleinen Stift von dem kugelförmigen Ding und zielte. Dann warf der Todesser direkt in die Gruppe, die vom Schutzschild umgeben war. Mit einem pysischen Schlag hatte natürlich niemand gerechnet. Potter rief noch allen zu, sie sollten sich in Sicherheit bringen und weglaufen, als eine Explosion den Boden erschütterte. _

_Die Druckwelle warf mich von den Beinen und eingehüllt in die Staubwolke erinnerte ich mich dumpf an einen der Muggelfilme, den ich mir einmal zusammen mit Potter angesehen hatte. „Granate" hatte der Schwarzhaarige das Ding genannt. Ich hatte die Ausmaße von Voldemorts Grausamkeit unterschätzt, ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er mit solch teuflischen Mitteln kämpfte._

_Langsam legte sich der Staub und allmählich sah ich das Ausmaß des unerwarteten Angriffs: Harry und Ron hatten sich, dank Harrys Warnung noch retten können und bis auf ein paar Schrammen, hatten sie keine ernsten Verletzungen davon getragen. Longbottom um Thomas hatten nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Ich schluckte und spürte, wie mir schon wieder übel wurde. Beherrscht zwang ich mich nicht genauer hinzusehen, die blutüberströmten Körper nicht weiter zu betrachten, versuchte die von Scherben übersäten Gesichter, die aussahen wie ein einziger verzweifelter Schmerzensschrei zu ignorieren. Aber es ging nicht. _

_Mit langsamen Schritten bewegte ich mich auf Potter zu, der noch immer starr vor Schock auf seine toten Freunde blickte. War das jetzt der Moment? Sollte ich ihn jetzt aus seiner Apathie reißen?_

_Vielleicht war ich einfach zu langsam, oder vielleicht war es mir bestimmt noch mehr zu sehen, jedenfalls rüttelte ein anderer Zauberer die beiden Junge wach, bevor ich Harry erreicht hatte. Der Ältere hatte sichtlich Mühe, Weasley und Potter von diesem Ort des Schreckens wegzuzerren. Ich beschloss, dass ich nicht hier bleiben wollte. Nicht eine Minute länger konnte ich die Schmerzensschreie und die Grausamkeit mehr ertragen. War das die Strafe dafür, dass ich nicht gekämpft hatte? Dafür, dass ich mich zu Hause versteckt hatte?_

_Dumbledores Lager war etwas weiter oben gelegen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich meine Augen nicht einen Moment mehr offen halten konnte. Ich wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn ich mich auf einer Traumreise schlafen legte, aber schaden konnte es auch nicht, oder? Es musste zwar kalt sein - es war schließlich Spätherbst - aber ich spürte die Kälte nicht. Kurzerhand ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken und schloss die Augen._

_Einen Moment später öffnete ich sie wieder und fand mich unten im Tal wieder. Um mich herum tobte wieder die Schlacht. Es konnte nicht mehr am selben Tag sein, das war sicher. Denn heute konnte ich von fern die Silhouette des dunkeln Lords ausmachen. Ein paar Meter neben mir erblickte ich Potter und das Wiesel, die sich ziemlich unbehelligt durch die Menschenmasse durchkämpften. Ich kannte ihr Ziel, da war ich mir sicher, und folgte den beiden immer näher in Richtung des dunklen Lords. Nie war ich ihm so nahe gekommen, doch auch jetzt, als ich wusste, was passieren würde, erschauderte ich noch beim Anblick seines unbarmherzigen Gesichts._

_Die beiden Widersacher standen sich gegenüber, Ron noch immer neben Harry. Im ersten Moment dachte ich schon, dass überhaupt nichts passieren würde, doch aus heiterem Himmel jagte Voldemort den Todesfluch auf Harry los. Doch Ron stieß ihn geistesgegenwärtig zur Seite und einen Moment später fielen beide zu Boden. Die schreckliche Szene erklärte mir so einiges. Zumindest Harrys Schuldgefühle._

_Es war, als wäre die Welt mit einem Mal stillgestanden, als Harry sich erhob. Ein gleißend helles Licht blendete mich ganz plötzlich und eine magische Druckwelle brachte mich zu Fall. Dann war auf einmal wieder alles normal. Die Welt bewegte sich wieder. Ich sah Harry vom Leichnam Voldemorts weggehen und wieder zu Ron zurückkehren. Er sackte zu Boden, wiegte den toten Körper in seinen Armen und schluchzte haltlos. Und diesen Alptraum musste er wieder und wieder erleben? Er musste wirkliche Höllenqualen leiden. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein Kreis von Leuten um ihn herum gebildet, doch niemand wagte es sich ihm zu nähern._

_Ich wusste, wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht wecken konnte, dann würde es nie passieren und auch ich würde auf unbestimmte Zeit in Harrys Träumen gefangen sein. Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als ich mich ihm näherte. _

„_Harry?" flüsterte ich leise und streckte meine Hand aus, um sie auf seine Schulter zu legen. „Harry wach auf...komm wieder zu uns zurück."_

_Harry_

„Ron, ich vermisse dich schrecklich hier." flüsterte ich leise und legte eine einzelne Rose auf die Erde. Es tat gut, hier zu stehen. Ich wusste, Ron hatte hier seinen Frieden gefunden. Ich strich leicht über den Grabstein, als würde ich seine Wange streicheln und schloss die Augen. Seit ich aufgewacht war, wusste ich, dass es falsch war, in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Mein Leben lag noch vor mir. Ich wollte etwas daraus machen, auch wenn Ron mir immer fehlen würde. Es war wichtig, dass ich hier war, denn ich musste mich irgendwie verabschieden von meinem besten Freund und meiner ersten Liebe, nur so konnte ich mich endgültig frei machen. Vielleicht kam irgendwann auch der Moment, in dem ich mein Herz jemand anderem schenken würde. Jetzt war ich wenigstens soweit, dass ich auch wieder Gefühle für andere Menschen zulassen konnte.

In den letzten Wochen hatte ich meine Freundschaft mir Hermine wiedergefunden und ich hatte nicht vor, sie noch einmal zu verlieren. Ich war froh, dass wir uns endlich wieder nahe waren. Es würde nie wieder so sein, wie früher, das war uns beiden klar, aber wir mussten damit klar kommen, dass wir eben kein Trio mehr waren. Das war zwar schwer, aber wir lernten immer mehr, damit umzugehen. Mit Dumbledore hatte ich seit meinem Ausbruch nicht mehr geredet und hatte auch nicht vor, es zu tun.

Langsam verließ ich den Friedhof, ohne nochmal einen Blick auf Rons Grab zu werfen. Ich wusste, dass er jetzt an einem besseren Ort weilte, als wir alle. Nicht weit entfernt von der Friedhofsmauer saß Draco auf einer Bank und wartete auf mich. Nach allem, was er für mich getan hatte, wollte ich ihn nicht rauswerfen, auch wenn ich im ersten Moment den starken Drang danach gehabt hatte. Ich würde sagen, wir hatten uns arrangiert. Es war wie eine lautlose Vereinbarung, die wir getroffen hatten. Körperliche Nähe war tabu und wir redeten nicht mehr über das Geschehene. Statt dessen hatten wir uns in die Reinigung des Hauses gestürzt und gingen jeden Abend so müde ins Bett. So müde zum Nachdenken. Alpträume hatten mich seitdem nicht mehr heimgesucht.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte er mich leise. Draco hatte sich verändert, seit er in meine Träume gereist war. Er war irgendwie ruhiger und nachdenklicher als sonst. Klar, bissige Bemerkungen kamen schon einmal, aber es war alles längst nicht mehr so ernst gemeint, wie vorher. Ich wusste nicht genau, was er alles gesehen hatte, aber es musste ihn schon ein wenig geschockt haben, so viel war sicher. Vielleicht lag seine Veränderung auch darin begründet, dass er nun die meiste Zeit im Grimmauldplatz verbrachte. Natürlich konnte er das Haus nicht einfach so verlassen und sich in der Stadt herumtreiben, denn Talbrigt war noch immer auf freiem Fuß und wenn eines sicher war, dann doch, dass er versuchen würde den Verräter auszuschalten.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte ich mich erleichtert, als ich die Tür zu meinem zu Hause aufschloss. Die Halle war dank unserer Arbeit richtig einladend geworden.

„Ich bin heute in Feierstimmung..." sagte ich und lächelte. „Wie wärs mit Pizza und einer Flasche Wein?" fragte ich Draco, der hinter mir eingetreten war.

„Für mich bitte mir Pepperoni und extra Käse, wie immer!" antwortete der Blonde gut gelaunt. „Ich deck schon mal den Tisch!"

Nach wenigen Minuten, nahm ich unsere Bestellung von „Flying Pizza" an einem der Fenster im ersten Stock von einem fliegenden Kurier entgegen.

Als ich mit den dampfenden Pizzas ankam, hatte Draco schon alles hergerichtet. Inklusive Kerzen. Ich musste wieder lächeln. Wenn ich darüber nachdachte, hatte er mich in letzter Zeit häufig zum Lächeln gebracht.Ohne Zweifel, die Zeit mit ihm tat mir gut.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?" fragte Draco, als ich ein paar Momente später noch immer lächelnd da stand. Also ließ ich mich kurzerhand einfach auf einen der Küchenstühle sinken. Während des Essens redeten wir nicht viel miteinander. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. als immer wieder zu ihm hinüberzusehen. Wenn er dann zufällig auch den Blick hob, wurde mir irgendwie warm ums Herz. Daraufhin musste ich immer hastig ein paar Schluck Rotwein nehmen, um mich wieder zu beruhigen.

_Draco_

Harry war gut gelaunt an diesem Abend. So fröhlich und ausgelassen hatte ich ihn im Grimmauldplatz nicht oft erlebt. Nach dem Besuch auf dem Friedhof heute, wirkte er gelöst und befreit. Dieser Abschied war wohl mehr als nur nötig gewesen.

Er sah mich seltsam sanft an, schon den ganzen Abend, doch jetzt, nachdem wir den Tisch abgeräumt hatten und nur noch der Wein und unsere Gläser herumstanden, fiel es mir noch deutlicher auf.

Ich musste oft an ihn denken in der Nacht. Noch immer raubte er mir den Schlaf, wenn er sich wieder halbnackt in meine Gedanken schlich. Und das wurde durch solche Blicke sicher auch nicht besser. Irgendwas in diesen grünen Augen brachte mich an diesem Abend dazu, über den Tisch zu greifen und seine Hand, die locker auf dem Tisch lag, zu nehmen. Vorsichtig streichelte ich über seine Hand. Fühlte jeden seiner glatten Finger und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.

Für einen Moment dachte ich, er würde mich zurückstoßen, doch er sah mich an und legte seine andere Hand über meine.

Wir schwiegen. Doch es war keinen unangenehme Stille.

„Ich bin müde Draco." sagte der Schwarzhaarige irgendwann. „Aber ich glaube ich kann nicht mehr selbst laufen..." meinte er verlegen. Nach zwei Flaschen Wein war das auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich.

„Ich bring dich, Harry" Lächelnd stand ich auf, ging um den Tisch herum. Er stand langsam auf und stützte sich auf mich.

Mehr stolpernd als gehend erreichten wir schließlich Harrys Zimmer. Vorsichtig setzte ich ihn aufs Bett und zog ihm die Schuhe aus. „Leg dich jetzt hin, Harry."

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich einfach zurückfallen und schloss die Augen.

„Ich...werd dann auch mal gehen.." sagte ich leise, mehr zu mir, als zu meinem Gegenüber.

„Draco?" Harrys Stimme klang unsicher, fast wie ein Flüstern und ich beugte mich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter.

„Ja?" Oh Gott. Er war so verdammt nah. Ich wollte nicht so nah sein, mein Körper spielte verrückt. Mein Herz klopfte hart und mein Mund wurde trocken. Plötzlich spürte ich Harrys warme Hand in meinem Nacken, die mich zu ihm zog. Ich spürte seine Lippen leicht auf meinen. Mir war heiß.

„Bleib bei mir heute Nacht, Draco"


	9. Betrayed

Hallo ihr Lieben! Es geht endlich weiter, ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, dass es wieder einmal etwas länger gedauert hat. 

Und nein, es werden definitiv mehr als 10 Kapitel, keine Sorge!

LG  
Ivine

**Huhu!**

**Sorry, hab die Hieroglyphen hoffentlich ausgetauscht jetzt...sorry!**

**Neuntes Kapitel:**

**Betrayed**

Draco 

Harry küsste mich wieder, drängte sich nah an mich. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, war verwirrt. Ich wollte aufhören, wollte mich losreißen...aber er hatte mich in seinem Bann. Seine grünen Augen, die mir ins Gesicht blickten, fesselten mich. Langsam ließ ich mich neben ihn sinken und ich spürte seinen Atem, der mir leicht über die Wange strich. Dann fühlte ich seine warme Hand, die mir übers Haar strich und im Nacken innehielt, nur im mich wieder in einen unglaublichen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln. Seine Zunge in meinem Mund schmeckte süß, ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Das war der Moment, an dem ich nicht mehr umkehren konnte. Es war gänzlich um meine Beherrschung geschehen. Meine Hände vergruben sich unwillkürlich in seinen schwarzen Haaren, mein Körper schmiegte sich fester an seinen. Unsere Küsse wurden immer wilder, bald stöhnten und seufzten wir beide in den Mund des anderen. Ich spürte wie sich Harrys Hände von meinem Nacken lösten und langsam meinen Rücken hinabfuhren, dann tasteten sie sich langsam unter meinem Shirt wieder hinauf. Überall, wo er mich berührte, hatte ich das Gefühl zu verbrennen. Und ich spürte, dass auch er brannte. In seinen Augen loderte ein grünes Feuer, seine Wangen waren rötlich gefärbt und heiß.

„Draco..." Mein Name aus seinem Mund...nie hatte er schöner geklungen. Er zupfte ungeduldig an meinem Shirt. „Zieh es aus...ich will dich spüren..." Die Worte kamen leise und schüchtern und er schlug die Augen nieder, als würde er sich dafür schämen, mich um so etwas zu bitten. Aber ich kam seiner Bitte nur zu gern nach, zog mir das Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos aus dem Bett. Er sah mich mit glühenden Augen an, als er langsam über meine Brust streichelte. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn in einen weiteren langen Kuss zu verwickeln. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis auch Harrys Oberteil auf dem Boden landete. Ich ließ meinen Mund über seinen Hals weiter zu seinen Brustwarzen wandern, an denen ich einfach verweilen musste. Der Schwarzhaarige bäumte sich mir entgegen.

Seine Lippen, seine Haut, sein Duft...ich war wie berauscht von Harry. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Seine Küsse brannten wie Feuer auf meinen Lippen. Ich wusste, dass ich mehr wollte, dass ich alles wollte. Als seine Hand dann sachte über die Beule in meiner Hose fuhr, war es dann endgültig um mich geschehen. Mit fliegenden Fingern öffnete ich die Knöpfe an seiner Jeans und streifte sie mitsamt der Boxershort ab. Wie immer stockte mir der Atem, als ich ihn nackt erblickte. Doch heute war es anders als die anderen Male.

Seine Augen glühten vor Verlangen. Alles an ihm schien danach zu schreien, das ich ihn berührte. Vorsichtig streichelte ich mich an seinen Oberschenkeln aufwärts und er ließ mich bereitwillig zwischen seinen Beinen niedersinken. Auch wenn ich seine Härte nur durch den Stoff meiner Hose spürte, entwich mir ein leises Stöhnen, das fast sofort durch einen weiteren stürmischen Kuss erstickt wurde. Harrys Hände fuhren über meinen Rücken und legten sich auf meinen Hintern. Sanft rieb er sich an mir, während ich hingebungsvoll an seinem Hals knabberte. Anscheinend gefiel es dem Schwarzhaarigen, der nun immer öfter wohlig seufzte. Doch das war mir nicht genug...ich wollte ihn über die Klippe bringen, wollte ihm Lust bereiten, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Nach einer Weile ließ ich von Harrys Hals ab und löste mich ein Stück von seinem Körper. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte mich enttäuscht und ein wenig unsicher an.

Ich lächelte liebevoll. „Keine Angst, mein Süßer, was ich jetzt mit dir mache, wird dir noch viel besser gefallen."

Langsam küsste ich mich an seiner Brust wieder hinunter, bis ich an seiner harten Männlichkeit angelangt war.

Ganz leicht fuhr ich mit meiner Zunge über die Spitze und ein Zittern lief durch Harrys Körper. Ich blickte ein wenig besorgt in sein Gesicht.

„Soll ich aufhören?" fragte ich leise.

„Untersteh dich..." flüsterte er und lächelte schelmisch.

Also machte ich natürlich weiter. Sein Stöhnen klang wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, da war sicher. Harrys Hände krallten sich ins Laken, sein Unterkörper bäumte sich mir immer wieder entgegen.

„Draco..." keuchte er, als es fast soweit war. „Nicht..."

Zugegeben, ich war etwas enttäuscht.

„Ich will...mit dir zusammen...Bitte.." seufzte er atemlos und blickte mich mit lustverhangenen Augen an. Ich musste schlucken.

Harry richtete sich ein Stück auf und zog auch mich mit hoch. Seine Hand streichelte sanft über meine erhitzten Wangen...hauchzart legten sich seine Lippen auf meine.

„Draco...ich...ich..." er stockte und sah mich verlegen an.

Ich nichte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Ich...ich will dich Draco. Ich will dich so sehr, dass es weh tut..." Daraufhin presste er seinen Mund wieder auf meinen und verwickelte mich in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er schlang die Arme um mich wie er Ertrinkender. Und ich war wie betrunken von seiner Nähe.

Wir hörten nicht auf und zu küssen, bis uns die Luft ausging. Schwer atmend blickten wir uns an.

Ohne die Augen von meinen zu lösen, begann der Schwarzhaarige die Knöpfe meiner Hose zu öffnen. Seine Hände zitterten so sehr - keine Ahnung ob aus Lust oder Furcht - dass nach den ersten beiden Knöpfen gar nichts mehr ging.

Ich lächelte ihn an und fragte, ob ich ihm helfen solle. Die Antwort darauf war nur ein heftiges Nicken.

Er konnte den Blick kaum von mir abwenden, als ich schließlich nackt vor ihm stand. Meine Sehnsucht nach ihm wuchs mit jedem Augenblick und auch Harry schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog mich wieder zu sich aufs Bett.

Als sich unsere Unterkörper das erste Mal nackt berührten, mussten wir beide aufstöhnen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich es nicht mehr aushalten und würde verrückt vor Verlangen.

Ich sehnte mich tief drinnen nach seiner Berührung, wollte eins mit ihm sein.

Sanft drückte Harry mich auf den Rücken und legte sich zwischen meine Beine. Er nahm zwei Finger in den Mund und befeuchtete sie, allein dieser Anblick ließ mich leise aufseufzen. Mir war so heiß, dass ich dachte ich müsste verbrennen. Der Schwarzhaarige bereitete mich vorsichtig auf das Kommende vor. Ich wollte mehr, ich wollte ihn tief in mir. Ich hatte völlig die Kontrolle über mich verloren.

Als wir dann endlich Eins waren, fühlte ich mich so vollständig, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.

Harry 

Als ich an diesem Morgen aufwachte, war ich so ausgeglichen, wie schon lange nicht mehr - zumindest so lange, bis ich ein unbekanntes Gewicht auf meiner Brust spürte. Die Erinnerung kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück.

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und blickte auf den blonden jungen Mann, der friedlich lächelnd neben mir schlummerte und seinen Arm um mich geschlungen hatte.

Wie hatte ich es nur so weit kommen lassen? Alkohol machte mir doch sonst nichts aus...

Ich wollte nur noch raus. Raus aus diesem Bett, raus aus diesem Haus. Langsam kroch ich unter der Bettdecke hervor und griff mir so schnell es eben ging meine Sachen. Leise schlich ich aus dem Zimmer und ich konnte erst aufatmen, als ich endlich auf der Straße stand und frische Luft mich umgab. Die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht, Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich vor sich hin. Es war ein schöner Tag. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich in der Nacht mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen hatte. Nicht nur das, ich wollte mit ihm schlafen, ich hatte förmlich drum gebettelt, dass er bei mir blieb. Ich hatte es genossen, dass er mich verwöhnte. Es hatte mich erregt ihn zu nehmen. All das ließ sich nicht verleugnen, aber ich schämte mich dafür. Und das Ganze auch noch an dem Tag, an dem ich mich innerlich von Ron frei gemacht hatte...es kam mir ein bißchen so vor, als hätte ich ihn verraten.

Ich lief die Staße entlang und ließ mich von der Sonne wärmen. Ich brauchte Zeit, um über alles klar zu werden. Was fühlte ich eigentlich? Die Nacht mit dem Blonden hatte ich sehr genossen. Die Taubheit und Kälte, die mich früher ergriffen hatte, sobald mich jemand anfasste, war wie weggeblasen. Umso intensiver waren die Gefühle gewesen, die bei den Berührungen gestern Nacht in mir explodiert waren. Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ich je wieder so empfinden könnte, nach allem, was ich durchgemacht hatte.

Nach einer Weile tauchte ein kleines Straßencafé vor mir auf und ich beschloss dort ein Weilchen zu bleiben. Ich sah mich gerade suchend nach einem freien Platz um, als mir eine junge rothaarige Frau zuwinkte.

„Harry!" rief sie und ich erkannte, dass es Ginny Weasley war.

Ich lächelte ihr zu und schlängelte mich an den anderen Tischen vorbei zu ihr hin.

„Schön dich zu sehen!" Sie lächelte mich strahlend an. „Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee? Setz dich doch."

Ich war ein bißchen überrumpelt. Unsere letzte Begegnung war schließlich nicht gerade glänzend verlaufen.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich hab gehört, dass du eine schwere Zeit hinter dir hast.." Ginny sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Hat Hermine wieder getrascht...?" vermutete ich gleich und sie nickte ein wenig schuldbewusst.

„Schon gut.." meinte ich. „Ich bin dir sicher nicht böse deswegen. es geht mir jetzt wieder gut...und wie dir Hermine sicher auch erzählt hat, hat mir Draco da sehr geholfen."

„Ja, ich hab schon gehört, dass er bei dir wohnt." Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck blieb undurchsichtig und zeigte nicht, was sie von all dem hielt und was sie wusste. Ich fragte mich, wie viel Hermine ihr erzählt hatte...wusste sie, dass ich als Stricher gearbeitet hatte? Und dass ich mich an Draco verkauft hatte? Der Verlauf des Gesprächs gefiel mir nicht...

„Und was machst du jetzt?" wechselte ich das Thema nachdem ich endlich meinen Kaffee bestellt hatte.

„Ich arbeite im Ministerium..." sie seufzte. „Jeder in unserer Familie scheint dort zu landen. Ich habe es nicht so gut wie Hermine, die nur ab und an mal für ihre Abteilung arbeiten muss und sonst in St. Mungos ist...Jedenfalls war ich zuletzt mit ihr in deiner SoKo und hab jetzt endlich ein bißchen Urlaub." Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Und was hast du jetzt vor? Ich meine, das Haus ist fertig renoviert...was möchtest du jetzt anfangen?"

Ich zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher...gelernt hab ich ja nichts...aber mir wird die passende Idee schon noch kommen."

„Du machst das schon." sagte Ginny überzeugt, griff nach meiner Hand und drückte sie sanft.

Es war ein vertrautes Gefühl, schließlich waren wir vor dem Krieg ein Paar gewesen. Wir hatten und nie wirklich getrennt, aber nachdem ich ich mir über meine Gefühle zu Ron klar geworden war und insgesamt für Männer, kam diese Beziehung für mich nicht mehr in Frage.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Harry!" Ginny hielt noch immer meine Hand. „Ich hab gedacht, du würdest doch bei mir melden irgendwann..." Die Rothaarige blickte mir tief in die Augen. „Weißt du, meine Gefühle für dich haben sich nicht geändert...

Ich schwieg und wich ihrem Blick aus. Ich schluckte ein paar Mal. „Ginny...ich...ich hab mich sehr verändert...ich hab viel durchgemacht und es ist nichts mehr wie vorher..."

Ginnys Lächeln verlöschte schlagartig. „Es liegt nicht an dir, Ginny..." Ich strich entschuldigend über ihre Hand.

„Oh nein, speis mich nicht mit so einem Standartsatz ab, Harry!" Sie zog ihre Hand weg. „Du brauchst mir nichts vormachen." Die blauen Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Ich weiß, dass du Malfoys kleine Schlampe bist!" Sie stand so ruckartig auf, dass die Tassen auf unserem Tisch laut klirrten und sich und alle Blickte zuwandten.

„Glaub mir, es wird dir noch leid tun, dass du mich zurückgewiesen hast, Potter!" zischte sie bösartig, drehte sich dann um und rauschte davon.

Mir klang noch Ginnys Drohung in den Ohren nach, auch als sie schon längst weg war. Ich hatte sie noch nie so erlebt. Auch sie hatte schließlich viel durchgemacht. Zwei ihrer Brüder waren gestorben, das veränderte einen Menschen. Trotz allem nahm ich das Gasagte ernst. Die Eifersucht ist etwas sehr Machtvolles und bringt Menschen dazu schlimme Dinge zu tun.

Zugegeben, ich war nicht wirklich sehr sensibel vorgegangen, aber ich hätte auch nicht gewusst, wie ich es anders hätte machen sollen.

Ich wartete noch auf die Bedienung und bezahlte unsere Rechnung.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte ich damit durch London zu wandern und an nichts bestimmtes zu denken. Ich hatte glücklicherweise niemanden mehr getroffen und einen ruhigen Tag verbracht. Als ich abends dann irgendwann wieder am Grimmauldplatz ankam, hatte ich den Kopf frei. Ich war bereit Draco gegenüberzutreten und mit ihm normal umzugehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und ich trat in ein stilles und dunkles Haus.

„Draco?"

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er einfach gegangen war?

Draco 

Ich wollte schreien, wollte ihn warnen, aber der Schweigezauber hinderte mich daran. So konnte ich nur zusehen, wie Harry von einem Beinklammerfluch getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging. Magische Fesseln legten sich um ihn, so dass er nur noch wütend fluchen konnte.

„Was soll das Draco!? Ich lauf dir schon nicht weg! Mach mich los!" Harrys Stimme klang verärgert, er glaubte immer noch an einen Scherz, doch er ahnte noch nicht, wie falsch er damit lag.

„Bist du dir da sicher, dass du nicht weglaufen würdest?" erwiderte eine dunkle Stimme und eine Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten und trat langsam ins Zwielicht. Harry keuchte überrascht auf, genauso wie ich vor ein paar Stunden.

„Talbrigt!" Harry starrte den Mann hasserfüllt an. „Was haben sie hier zu suchen?" zischte er böse. „Und wo ist Draco?"

„Keine Angst...deinem Schatz geht es gut..." meinte Talbrigt mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Und dass ich hier bin, hast du ganz dir selbst zuzuschreiben. So temperamentvolle Frauen sollte man eben nicht verärgern..."

Ich wusste nicht, wovon dieser schleimige Aal redete, aber in Harrys Gesicht blitzte Erkenntnis auf, aber auch Entsetzen.

„Ginny?!"

„Da wir ja nun die Formalitäten hinter uns haben...können wir uns jetzt angenehmeren Dingen zuwenden."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs begannen Harry und ich zu schweben. Mir war ein bißchen mulmig, denn ich wusste nicht, wohin es gehen sollte, aber er ließ uns dann schon im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa herunter- Etwas unsanft landeten wir dort und das erste Mal konnten wir uns ansehen. Harry schien relativ ruhig zu sein.

„Ihr beide hättet wohl nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so bald wiedersehen würden, was?" Sein Lächeln und sein freundlicher Ton waren der pure Hohn. „Ich bin gekommen, um einen kleinen miesen Verräter hier zu bestrafen..." Sein Blick wanderte zu mir und er sah mich wütend an.

Endlich nahm er den Schweigezauber von mir.

„Willst du denn nichts dazu sagen, Malfoy?"

„Lassen Sie Harry da raus, Talbrigt! Sie wollten mich, sie haben mich!" Plötzlich brach die Verzweiflung durch und ich konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich wollte nicht, dass Harry wegen mir leiden musste. Wenn ich sterben musste, dann sollte es so sein...aber Harry musste leben!

„Dir scheint ja viel an diesem Schlammblut zu liegen..." meinte der dunkle Zauberer verächtlich. „Und das, obwohl er unseren Meister auf dem Gewissen hat..."

„Er war nie mein Meister!" schnappte ich zurück. „Er war ein machtgeiler Verrückter, genauso wie Sie!"

Ein wütendes Knurren entfuhr Talbrigt.. „Eigentlich wollte ich Potter nur kalt machen und dann dich ein wenig foltern und töten...aber jetzt...kommt mir noch eine viel bessere Idee..." Er grinste hinterhältig und lachte. „Als erste werde ich mich ein wenig um deinen Liebsten kümmern, dann werde ich das Schlammblut foltern und töten...und du darfst von der ersten Reihe aus zusehen!"


	10. The Last Hour

Nein, ich habs nicht aufgegeben . Hier kommt das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Das Kapitel ist nicht so geworden, wie ich das wollte, aber besser krieg ich das nicht hin. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu enttäuscht und wartet auch noch das letzte Kapitel ab.  
Trotz allem viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel  
Zehntes Kapitel:

The Last Hour 

Harry

Es war ein kalter Abend, als ich das erste Mal meinen „Dienst" antrat. Ich fühlte mich unwohl dem schwarzen Netzhemd und der knallengen Jeans. Die Sachen waren noch nicht einmal meine, sondern stammten aus dem Fundus meines neuen Chefs. Talbrigt war sein Name, doch mehr als das wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte ihn noch nicht einmal gesehen.

Einer seiner Mitarbeiter hatte mich in irgendeiner dunklen Gasse aufgelesen, als ich mehr tot als lebendig gewesen war. Gerade war ich daran gescheitert eine Wohnung und einen Job zu finden und mein Leben endlich in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Ich war einfach froh gewesen, ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. Wer mich da von der Straße geholt hatte, interessierte mich auch nicht. Man päppelte mich auf und kümmerte sich um mich. Und als ich endlich bemerkte, in welches Milieu ich geraten war, war es schon viel zu spät um auszusteigen. Um die „Schulden" meiner Pflege auszugleichen, bot man mir einen „Job" an. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit als ja zu sagen blieb mir nicht, also war der Deal bald gemacht: Man würde mir eine Bleibe besorgen und ich würde mich dann Abend für Abend selbst verkaufen.

Ich schauderte, als der kalte Winde durch meine schwarzen struppigen Haare fuhr. Mein „Retter" brachte mich zu meinem neuen „Arbeitsplatz" und verabschiedete sich wortlos. Die anderen Jungs waren mindestens ebenso leicht bekleidet wie ich, doch sie schien es nicht zu stören. Manche standen in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Ich wurde nicht besonders beachtet und wohl auch nicht als Konkurrenz angesehen.  
An meinem ersten Tag, war nicht viel los. Nur vereinzelt hielten Autos und suchten sich jemanden aus. Das kalte Wetter schreckte die Kunden ab und mir war es recht so. Schließlich begann es zu allem Übel noch zu regnen und ich sehnte nur noch das Ende des Abends heran.  
Wir waren alle schon bis auf die Haut durchnässt, als ein großer schwarzer Wagen die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen erregte. Sie stürzten sich regelrecht auf den Kunden und hofften sie würden der „Glückliche" sein. Nur ich blieb stehen. Für einen Moment wünschte ich mir nie aus meiner ehemaligen Welt fortgegangen sein. Doch dafür war es zu spät und es war gut so. Diesen Job würde ich nur so lange machen, bis meine Schulden bezahlt waren und danach würde sich schon etwas finden. Die Tür des schwarzen Autos öffnete sich und ein großer Mann stieg aus. Er trug einen langen Trenchcoat und einen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Für ein paar Momente sah er sich unter den Jungen um, doch dann ging er zwischen ihnen hindurch und steuerte in meine Richtung zu. Ich begann zu zittern und ahnte, dass es nun wohl soweit war. „Ich will dich."

Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass ich mit ihm nicht ein einziges Wort gewechselt habe während der ganzen Zeit. Er beschränkte sich auf knappe Anweisungen wie „Steig ein!". Seine Stimme klang herrisch und rauh.  
Nach einer kurzen Autofahrt hielten wir schließlich vor einer großen dunklen Villa und führe durch ein schmiedeeisernes Tor, das sich quietschend auf Knopfdruck öffnete und fuhren bis vor die Eingangstreppe. Den Weg bis zu dem riesigen Schlafzimmer ging ich wie ein Schlafwandler. Wann der Mann seinen Mantel und Hut abgelegt hatte, wusste ich nicht. Er schloss die Tür hinter mir und dimmte den Kronleuchter, der das Zimmer schmückte soweit herunter, dass alles nur noch in einem seltsamen Dämmerlicht erschien. Die geschliffenen Glasstücke des Kronleuchters warfen unheimliche Lichtpunkte an die getäfelte Wand und die auf die antiken Möbel, mit denen alles eingerichtet war.  
Zum ersten Mal blickte ich dem Mann ins Gesicht. Schwarze Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht, das alles andere als hässlich war. Doch seine blauen Augen ruhten kalt auf mir. Sie verrieten, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war und er grausam sein konnte, wenn nicht alles nach seinem Willen lief. Körperlich war ich ihm mehr als nur unterlegen. Deutlich zeichneten sich harte Muskeln unter seinem Hemd ab. Er war noch nicht alt, vielleicht Mitte 30 und ich fragte mich, ob er so etwas oft machte, sich Jungen ins Haus zu holen...  
„Zieh dich aus." Wieder kam nicht mehr als dieser kurze Befehl aus seinem Mund. Ruhig sah er mir zu, wie ich nervös und mit zitternden Händen begann, das nasse Netzshirt auszuziehen. Als nächstes streifte ich mir Schuhe und Strümpfe ab.  
Bei den Knöpfen meiner engen Jeans kam ich ins Straucheln, ich schaffte es vor lauter Zittern nicht, sie aufzubekommen.  
Nachdem mein Kunde mir ein bißchen schadenfroh zugesehen hatte, wie ich mich abmühte, kam er auf mich zu und befreite mich mit einem energischen Ruck. Zusammen mit meiner Boxershorts zog er die Hose nach unten.  
Nervös musste ich nun ihm dabei zusehen, wie er sich entkleidete. Er ließ sich nicht viel Zeit dabei und stand nur kurze Zeit später nackt vor mir. Er kam wieder auf mich zu und diesmal gefährlich nahe. Er legte mir beide Hände auf die Schultern und beugte sich vor.  
„Auf die Knie." Seine Stimme war ganz nahe an meinem Ohr und ich spürte, wie sehr ihn dieses Spiel anmachte. Ich spürte, dass die Erregung diesen Mann jede Hemmung verlieren ließ, als er mich unnachgiebig nach unten drückte. Als ich die Augen öffnete, war sein aufgerichtetes Glied direkt vor mir. Jetzt war es allerdings endgültig um die Beherrschung meines Gastgebers geschehen: Seine Hände krallten sich schmerzhaft in meine Haare und er drängte seine Männlichkeit tief in meinen Mund, so dass ich fast würgen musste. Ohne weiter auf mich zu achten, stieß er immer wieder rücksichtslos in meinen Mund. Sobald ich auch nur einen Moment zurückwich, zerrte er mich unnachgiebig an den Haaren nach vorn.  
Bald liefen mir vor Schmerz und Ekel die Tränen über die Wangen. Meinen Kunden kümmerte das nicht. Immer wieder verließen fast tierische Laute seinen Mund und er beschleunigte das Tempo stetig weiter.  
Als er lautstark zum Höhepunkt kam, riss er mich plötzlich zurück und ergoss seinen Samen unter lautem Stöhnen über meinen Körper. Nur mich sehr großer Selbstbeherrschung konnte ich es verhindern mich gleich zu übergeben.  
Achtlos warf der Mann mir ein Handtuch vor und ich wischte mich notdürftig ab.  
Ich wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang gewesen war. Ein Mann wie er, gab sich nicht mit einem einfachen Blowjob zufrieden, soviel war sicher. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mich, da ich noch immer am Boden kniete, zu sich aufs Bett zitierte.  
Er rückte nah an mich heran und sein Geruch von Schweiß und Sperma biss mir unangenehm in der Nase. Seine Hand platzierte er auf meinem Bauch und strich immer weiter nach unten. Mir war schlecht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich da anfasste, ich wollte nicht seinen Atem an meiner Wange spüren, doch ich blieb weiterhin stumm. Er holte eine kleine Tube aus dem Nachtkästchen und befeuchtete seine Finger damit. Unsanft drängte er sich zwischen meine Beine und spreizte sie so weit, dass ich beinahe vor Schmerz aufgeschrieen hätte. Ich hatte wieder begonnen zu zittern und ich spürte wie sich wieder Tränen den Weg bahnten... Als er mit seinen Fingern gewaltsam eindrang, konnte ich nicht anders und schrie. Die Lippen meines Herrn verzogen sich zu einen zurfriedenen Grinsen. Er geilte sich an meinem Schmerz auf und brachte mich mit weiteren ruckartigen Bewegungen noch mehr zum Schreien. Bald konnte ich nur noch vor mich hinwimmern. Als ich schon dachte, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer werden könne, stieß er sein steifes Glied in mich hinein.  
Mein verzweifelter Schrei trieb ihn nur noch mehr an und mein Peiniger erfreute sich an meinen Tränen. Das widerliche Stöhnen meines Freiers hallte im Raum wieder...nie werde ich es vergessen...als wäre er kein Mensch, sondern nur ein wildes Tier...Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ergoss er sich wieder auf meinen Körper und es war vorbei. Ich blieb liegen und fühlte mich nur noch wie ein bloßer Klumpen Fleisch.  
Nach ein paar Minuten erhob ich mich und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz beim Laufen. So schnell es ging, zog ich mich an.  
Der Mann brachte mich nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet zur Tür und drückte mir ein paar Geldscheine in die Hand. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe nachzuzählen, wie viel meine Jungfräulichkeit wert gewesen war. Am liebsten hätte ich es vor seinen Augen zerrissen und ihm das selbstzufriedene Lächeln aus dem Gesicht geprügelt.  
Ich verließ das dunkle Haus und lief ein paar Querstraßen weiter. Dann konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich erbrach mich in einem Hinterhof und brach weinend zusammen.  
Nach einer Weile erhob ich mich und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Das würde schon vorbeigehen, redete ich mir ein, ich würde mich schon daran gewöhnen. Ich wusste ja sowieso, dass ich morgen wieder an der Straße bei den anderen Jungs stehen würde.

Draco

Als Talbrigt fertig war, warf er Harry achtlos zu mir aufs Sofa. Selbstgefällig lächelnd zog er seine Hose nach oben und rückte sich die Robe wieder zurecht.  
„Eine Stunde gebe ich euch Turteltäubchen noch..." meinte er, während er auf die Tür des Raums zuging und bevor er die Tür schloss löste er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die magischen Fesseln, die mich zurückgehalten hatten, ihn eigenhändig zu erwürgen.  
Sofort stürzte ich zu Harry und drückte seinen zitternden Körper an mich. Kein Laut, war während alldem von seinen Lippen gekommen und auch jetzt war er still. Er hatte mich einfach nur angesehen. Seine grünen Augen waren in meinen versunken...ich hatte nichts tun können, so sehr ich mich auch gegen meine Fesseln stemmte. Doch Talbrigt hatte ihn nicht gebrochen, das hatte ich in seinen Augen gesehen. Sogar in dieser Situation, in dem man ihm eine solche Gewalt angetan hatte, war der Stolz nicht aus ihm gewichen.  
Ich strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und sah mich nach etwas um, womit ich ihn zudecken konnte. Mein Blick fiel auf die Fetzen, die vor kurzem noch Harrys Sachen gewesen waren und mich schauderte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Talbrigt sie ihm gewaltsam vom Leib gerissen hatte.  
Ich löste mich kurz von seinem kalten Körper, um mir meinen eigenen Pullover abzustreifen und ihn Harry anzuziehen. Dann zog ich ihn wieder an mich und hielt ihn fest. Als ob das etwas geändert hätte...ich konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen...und jetzt würden wir in weniger einer Stunde sterben.  
Ich bemerkte erst, dass ich weinte, als Harry mir sanft über die Wange streichelte. Er sah mir wieder fest in die Augen. „Wein doch nicht, Draco..." sagte er leise und ruhig. Doch dass er das alles so ruhig hinnahm, brachte mich erst recht aus der Fassung.  
„Weißt du, was ich mir wünsche?" flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige mir ins Ohr.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich wünsche mir, dass es immer so sein könnte mit uns, wie die letzten Wochen...Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich etwas wert bin. Dass ich immer noch lebe, egal was war. Dafür werde ich dir immer dankbar sein, Draco, auch wenn es so sein soll, dass wir hier und heute sterben." Und nun füllten sich schlussendlich auch die grünen Augen mit Tränen. „Und mit dir zusammen zu sterben, ist für mich die größte Ehre..:" setzte er hinzu.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn wieder fest an mich zu drücken und zu küssen. Trotz des nahenden Todes zersprang mir fast das Herz in der Brust, vor Glück, als er den Kuss zart erwiderte.  
„Ich liebe ihn." durchdrang mich die plötzliche Erkenntnis. „Ich liebe ihn!" Das Gefühl, von dem ich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass ich es überhaupt jemals fühlen konnte, hatte doch in mir geschlummert!  
Jetzt konnte ich beruhigt sterben.

Harry

Anscheinend war es mir bestimmt immer erst in Todesangst zu begreifen, was mir am Wichtigsten war. Und nun hielt ich mein größtes Glück in meinen Armen, nur um es gleich wieder zu verlieren.  
Diesmal würde es kein Entrinnen geben. Heute würde nicht in letzter Sekunde noch irgendjemand kommen und mich retten. Zu oft schon war ich dem Tod gerade eben noch von der Schippe gesprungen. Es war ein bißchen so, als wäre er schon anwesend, nur darauf wartend meine und Dracos Seele grinsend im Empfang zu nehmen. Doch diesmal würde der würde der Tod süß sein.  
Wir saßen lange so da und sprachen kein Wort. Wir hatten alles gesagt und unsere Nähe reichte uns. Die Zeit tickte lautlos dahin und als Talbrigt dann schließlich wieder zu uns stieß, ließen wir uns trotz allem nicht los.  
Mit einem grausamen Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen trat er auf uns zu. „Ich hoffe ihr beiden hattet eine gute Zeit..." meinte er höhnisch. „Denn die ist jetzt vorbei!"  
Er streckte die Hand nach mir aus und zerrte mich weg von Draco...fast im selben Moment legte er ihm wieder die magischen Fesseln an.  
Ich wusste, was jetzt kommen würde und ich würde es mit Würde tragen. Zu lange hatte er mich mit seinen Geschäften zu etwas gemacht, das einem Menschen nicht einmal mehr ähnlich war. Ich meine wir Jungs auf dem Strich waren doch nichts anderes wie Marionetten und das wollte ich nie mehr sein.  
Aufrecht stand ich da und blickte ihm in die kalten Augen. Er konnte mir alles nehmen, aber nicht meinen Stolz. Nicht mehr.  
Talbrigts Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse und er warf mich zu Boden. Einen Moment später bestand meine Welt nur noch aus unmenschlichen Schmerzen. Er durchdrang jede Faser und Zelle meines Körpers, ich dachte ich müsste jeden Moment in tausende Stücke zerspringen. Meine eigenen Schreie hallten mir durch den Kopf...Und dann...hörte es mit einem Mal auf. Nur noch ein Pochen blieb zurück von alledem.  
Unter großer Anstrengung und großen Schmerzen schaffte ich es meine Augenlider zu heben und selbst das fiel mir schwer. Ich hatte das Gefühl stundenlang dazu zu brauchen, bis ich endlich seine Augen fand. Trotz allem verzogen sich meine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln. Die grauen Seen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und Draco zerrte wieder an seinen Fesseln, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. „Ich liebe dich." formte ich lautlos.  
Das alles konnte nicht länger gedauert haben als ein paar Augenblicke, auch wenn es mir wie eine Ewigkeit erschien.  
Jetzt ging es zu Ende. Ich spürte es schon an der Art, wie Talbrigt die Luft einsog, was für einen Zauber er sprechen wollte. Ich heftete meinen Blick wieder fest auf Draco und erwartete ruhig, was kommen würde.

Draco

„Avada Kedavra!"  
Mit diesen Worten sank all meine Hoffnung darauf, dass vielleicht noch alles gut werden können. Beim ersten Laut des Fluchs hatte ich instinktiv die Augen verschlossen. Nein, ich wollte nicht sehen, wie das Leben aus Harry wich. Kaum waren die Worte verhallt wurde ich schon von lautlosen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Jetzt, wo der Moment gekommen war, fiel es mir doch schwer zu glauben, was da passierte. Es zerriss mir fast das Herz, dass ich Harrys Lächeln nie wieder sehen würde können. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, doch es ging nicht. Wer hätte sich da auch schon beruhigen können? Ich hatte gerade das einzig Wichtigste in meinem Leben verloren und erwartete selbst den Tod. Doch nach einiger Zeit, fiel mir etwas auf. Es war so ruhig. Kein Talbrigt der hämisch lachte angesichts der Tatsache es nun vollendet zu haben? Nichts...  
Unwillkürlich zerrte ich an meinen Fesseln, doch erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mich keine mehr hielten. Ich zwang mich schließlich die Augen zu öffnen...Irgend etwas musste geschehen sein.  
Es war so still, seltsam still...  
Als erstes sah ich Talbrigts Zauberstab am Boden liegen, er schien ihm aus der Hand gefallen zu sein. Und mit einem Mal wurde mir klar, was das bedeuten musste.  
Ich sprang nach vorn und sah den leblosen Körper unseres Peinigers, der halb auf Harry gefallen war. Angewidert zerrte ich den Mann von ihm weg und war sofort neben dem Schwarzhaarigen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich leicht, ich begann wieder zu weinen. Diesmal vor Glück. Harry war tatsächlich nicht mit Magie beizukommen.  
Ich hatte gehört, dass sich seine Mutter aus Liebe zu ihm geopfert hatte...und dann fiel mir wieder die Bild aus Harrys Traum ein...seine Freunde, die für die Freiheit kämpften und alles taten um Harrys Leben zu schützen...und Ron, der sich schützend vor ihn gestellt hatte. Die Liebe, die Harry wie ein Schutzwall umgab musste größer sein, als die Macht jedes Zauberstabs...  
Ich kniete mich zu ihm hin und strich ihm über die Wange, streichelte sein Haar. Er sah so friedlich aus und noch immer lag das leichte befreite Lächeln von vorher auf seinen Lippen. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als mich vorzubeugen und ihn zu küssen.  
Harry schlug langsam die Augen auf und blickte sich verwirrt um.  
„Guten Morgen, Dornröschen." flüsterte ich und küsste ihn nocheinmal.

Harry

Das nächste Mal, wachte ich in einem hellem Zimmer auf, das ich nicht kannte, dem Geruch nach aber in St. Mungos sein musste. Um mich herum war ein Meer aus bunten Blumen und erfüllte den Raum mit seinen Farben. Ich hatte nicht lange Zeit, über etwas nachzudenken, denn das Nächste was ich sah, war Ginnys tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Harry..." schluchzte sie und nahm meine Hand. „Ich...ich wollte nichts sagen, aber Talbrigt..." Sie hielt inne und schluchzte noch mehr.  
Ich spürte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Wer hätte schon Talbrigts Flüchen widerstehen können?  
„Es ist ok, Ginny..." sagte ich leise. „Du kannst nichts dafür...er hätte alles getan um Draco zu finden...und mit mir hat er gleich noch zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können."  
Die rothaarige junge Frau schluckte. „Das war noch nicht alles, wofür ich mich entschuldigen muss. Was ich über dich und Mal...Draco gesagt habe...ich hatte kein Recht so etwas zu sagen. Ich war einfach wahnsinnig verletzt.. Ich dachte immer, dass wir doch noch eine Zukunft hätten, aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich mir etwas vormache. Nach allem was passiert ist im Krieg und danach..." Ihre Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen. Ich wollte ansetzen etwas zu sagen, aber Ginny unterbrach mich gleich. „Ich wünsche dir und Draco alles Glück dieser Welt, Harry! Und ich hoffe ich könnt mir verzeihen irgendwann..."  
Sie stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Ginny." sagte ich und sie drehte sich nocheinmal um.  
„Mach's gut, Harry." Dann verließ sie das Zimmer. Es war das letzte Mal, das wir uns sahen.  
Ich habe später gehört, dass sie ihren Job im Zaubereiministerium gekündigt hat und in die Staaten gegangen ist, Ich hoffe sie hat dort ihr Glück gefunden...so wie ich meines.

Zu Ginny wollte ich noch was sagen...ich konnte sie nicht als Böse hinstellen, das kam mir dann doch zu heftig vor...ich denke es ist nachvollziehbar, dass Talbrigt sie dazu bringen konnte zu verraten, wo Harry und Draco sind...in ihrer Wut allemal...

Ich hoffe ein kleines Review ist es euch wert...

LG Ivine


	11. Epilog: The Last Waltz

Wow, Leute es ist soweit...ich hätte, als ich die Geschichte angefangen habe nicht gedacht, dass ich so lange brauchen würde, um sie zu beenden. Am Anfang hab ich ein wenig so drauflosgeschrieben, ich fand es eine interessante Idee, aber was sich daraus entwickelt hat, ist mehr, als ich je gedacht habe.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mich auf dieser Reise hierher begleitet haben. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja demnächst mal wieder, wenn ich meine anderen unvollendeten Geschichten weiterschreibe.

Nun noch viel Spaß beim Lesen des Epilogs  
Eure Ivine

**Epilog**

The Last Waltz 

Das Gras raschelte unter ihren Füßen. Es war eine warme Sommernacht. Draco zerrte Harry sanft ins Gebüsch und bettete ihn auf ein Bett aus weichem Heidekraut am Boden. Lächelnd ließ er sich neben dem Schwarzhaarigen nieder, der leise kicherte.  
„Meinst du, sie haben schon bemerkt, dass wir verschwunden sind?"  
„Und wenn schon..." Der Blonde grinste anzüglich. „...alle ihre Vermutungen wären ja richtig..." Er legte seinen Mund auf Harrys und küsste ihn leicht und dann immer fordernder. Seine Hände fanden wie von selbst unter den Festumhang seines Geliebten. Während sie noch mehr in ihren Kuss versanken, öffnete Draco immer mehr Knöpfe und streifte Harrys Festumhang schließlich ab. Grüne Augen blickten ihn voller Leidenschaft an. Diesem Blick konnte er nie widerstehen und sein Herz schlug schneller. Ohne lange zu überlegen griff er nach Harrys Hemd und riss es kurzerhand auf, so dass die Knöpfe nur so in das umliegende Gras flogen. Den kleinen Protestschrei des Schwarzhaarigen erstickte er mit einem langen heißen Kuss.  
Draco saß mittlerweile rittlings auf Harry und spürte deutlich, wie nicht nur seine, sondern auch die seines Geliebten immer mehr wuchs.

Mit vor Lust zitternden Fingern versuchte Harry nun auch den Umhang des Blonden zu öffnen, um endlich auch ein wenig seiner nackten Haut zu spüren. Er war immer wieder überrascht, welche heftigen Gefühle Draco in ihm wachrufen konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige glaubte, er müsste gleich explodieren vor lauter Lust. Immer wieder entlockte er ihm lautes Stöhnen, wenn dieser nur sein Becken an ihm rieb.  
„Draco...bitte..." wieder konnte er nur stöhnen. „...ich brauch' dich...brauch' dich so sehr..."  
Endlich schien ihn sein Geliebter zu erhören und öffnete nun seinen Umhang und ließ ihn langsam fallen. Dann, nur um ihn zu quälen -so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor - öffnete er jeden Knopf seines weißen Hemds einzeln. Er wusste, er würde verrückt werden vor Lust.

Endlich lagen sie nackt am Boden. Harry wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie es dazu gekommen war. Bei Draco konnte er einfach alles vergessen und sich ganz aufgeben. Sein Geliebter verwickelte ihn wieder in einen seiner wilden Küsse, die er so sehr liebte.  
Er spürte schon die Spitze des harten Schafts und drängte ihm willig entgegen. Es war ein schöner Schmerz, der ihn beim ersten Stoß durchfuhr und als Draco ganz in ihm war, konnte er nicht anders, als seine Erregung laut hinauszuschreien.  
In einem wilden Intermezzo steigerte sich ihre Lust bis ins Unermessliche.  
Dann, als Harry glaubte, es könne gar nicht mehr besser werden, explodierte seine Welt in einen Himmel aus hellen tanzenden Sternen.

Später lagen sie noch gemeinsam auf ihren Umhängen und blickten hinauf in den klaren Nachthimmel. Glücklich atmete Draco den Duft des Schwarzhaarigen ein. Er nahm seine Hand und betrachtete den glänzenden Ring an seinem Finger.  
„Ich wusste, dass er dir steht." meinte er und drückte ihm einen Kuss darauf.  
„Wie könnte mir mein eigener Ehering nicht stehen?" lachte Harry leise und drückte sich näher an den Blonden.  
„Wir sollten bald zurückgehen...sonst wird Hermine noch eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben.  
Harry musste wieder lachen. „Ich glaube ja, sie ist viel zu beschäftigt mit diesem Arzt, mit dem sie seit Kurzem ausgeht...wie-hieß-er-noch..Andy?" Dann grinste er schelmisch. „Außerdem hab ich noch ein Überraschung für dich."  
Etwas unsanft schob er den murrenden Draco von seinem Umhang herunter und durchsuchte die Taschen. Schließlich zog er ein kleines Täschchen heraus, dessen Reißverschluss er unter den neugierigen Blicken seines Ehemanns öffnete und eine kleine Fernbedienung daruas hervorzog und einen Knopf drückte.  
„Los anziehen, mein Schatz, er kommt gleich!" drängelte Harry plötzlich und streifte sich das, was von seinem Hemd übrig geblieben war, über. Immer noch ein wenig grummelnd, aber neugierig, fing Draco an, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Kaum war er fertig, nahm der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Ein paar Momente später standen sie nur ein paar Meter von dem Zelt entfernt, wo noch alle anderen ausgelassen feierten.  
Dann hörte Draco ein vertrautes Geräusch, dass er seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Aufgeregt blickte er in die Richtung, wo er es vermutete. Schließlich kam es um die Ecke. Die glänzende Kühlerfigur warf das Mondlich zurück.  
„Das...Harry...ich..." stammelte der Blonde.  
„Schh...geh ruhig hin, du brauchst nichts zu sagen." Dracos Freude über den neuen Jaguar genügte ihm voll und ganz.

„Harry, Draco, da seid ihr ja!" Hermines Stimme schreckte den Schwarzhaarigen auf, Draco ließ sich nicht stören, als er weiterhin sein neues Auto bewunderte.  
Harry drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um. Sie war wunderschön. Ihre braunen Locken umrahmten das freudig gerötete Gesicht. Es hatte ihr gut getan, dass sie ihren zweiten Job im Ministerium aufgegeben hatte. In der Pflege der Kranken ging sie völlig auf und außerdem tat ihr auch der neue Mann in ihrem Leben sehr gut. Seit Rons Tod war es das erste Mal, dass er sie wieder so glücklich sah.  
Seine anderen Schulkameraden sah er nicht oft. Er hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr zu ihnen gehörte. Vielleicht hatte Harry einfach zu viel erlebt, als dass er je wieder so unbeschwert sein konnte. Noch immer gab es Nächte, in denen ihn Alpträume quälten, doch sie wurden seltener - dank Draco.  
Sie lebten noch immer im Grimmauld Platz, er konnte sich nicht wirklich davon trennen. Doch seit sie es von Grund auf renoviert hatten, gab es kaum noch eine Ähnlichkeit mit der Familienresidenz der Familie Black.

„Es ist Zeit für den Hochzeits-Walzer, Harry. Alle warten schon den ganzen Abend darauf." Hermine lächelte und sie war schöner den je.  
„Nicht wirklich 'Mine..das kannst du mir doch nicht antun..." jammerte Harry.  
„Ich fürchte wir müssen, mein Schatz" meinte Draco, der wieder zu ihnen gestoßen war. „Ein Malfoy muss tun, was ein Malfoy tun muss..."  
„Ein Potter, Draco, ein Potter..." Resignierend nahm er die Hand des Blonden. „Aber eins ist sicher, das wir mein erster und mein letzter Walzer sein!"  
Übermütig liefen sie wieder zurück zum Festzelt, Harry warf noch einen kurzen Blick nach oben und dachte an seine Eltern, die von dort oben über ihn wachten. Dann blickte er wieder zu Draco, mit dem er nun den Rest seines Lebens verbringen durfte.

Vor ihnen lagen Tage des Glücks. Voldemort gab es nicht mehr, der Krieg war lange vorbei und bald würde der Schrecken für immer vergessen sein und nur noch den Kindern beim Zu-Bett-Gehen als düsteres Märchen erzählt werden, im ein kleiner Junge das Böse besiegt.  
Draco blickte zurück und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Alles war gut.

**Ende**

So, das wars nun wirklich. Ich wollte noch ein wenig was zum Epilog sagen.  
Es ist euch sicher nicht entgangen, dass ich hier die Perspektive gewechselt habe. Das hat eigentlich keinen bestimmten Grund, vielleicht den, dass ich zeigen wollte, dass die beiden nun wirklich eine Einheit sind und nicht mehr voneinander isoliert. Sie müssen keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben.  
Ich wollte auch, dass diese Geschichte denselben Schlusssatz hat, wie der siebte Band. Denn es ist eben meine Version, wie alles hätte laufen können mit Voldemort und dem Krieg...

Nun würd ich mich noch über ein paar Reviews freuen!


End file.
